Rescission
by GeekChic12
Summary: We met. We got off. We went home. We weren't lovers. We weren't even friends. We were f- buddies. It worked... Until it didn't. AH, ExB.
1. Hooker?

**Hi, lovely readers! Welcome to my new multi-chapter fic.**

**This originally started out as a collaboration one-shot between Twilly and me for a contest. Real life was kind of a bitch, and we weren't able to get it off the ground. So I decided I wanted to continue it as a semi-short multi-chap.**

**Twilly is also my AWESOME prereader! She helps me tremendously, always making things better, and I luff her! Big thanks to her for letting me continue this and post it here, and for generally being amazeballs!**

**Huge thanks also to Megschmegg (aka Iambeagle) for working her beta magic on this! She has offered a ton of invaluable feedback as well, and I big puffy heart her!**

**I'm planning eleven shortish (1,000 - 2,000 words) chapters, posting weekly, on Fridays.**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Please to be enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hooker?**

**BPOV**

Sitting in a booth in a trendy Seattle restaurant, Dr. Cullen's husband, Emmett, was cracking us up with his unique take on life as a stay-at-home dad—from shooting down philandering mommies in their playgroup to adding their three-year-old neighbor to his ever-growing list of boys who would never be allowed to date his daughters.

"Just the other day, Lily went…"

I didn't register anything else Emmett said after I glanced toward the door and saw _him_.

I noticed his distinctive swagger before I even looked at his face. It was less of a walk and more of a sex-prowl. How could he use that walk so casually, in the middle of a busy restaurant? And more importantly, what the fuck was he doing here?

Would he think this broke our agreement if he saw me on a date?

I looked down and away from him, trying to hide behind my hair. Maybe he wouldn't notice me. I peeked over again, and Rosalie and Emmett shared a confused look before peering over their shoulders. He was headed straight for us.

I silently chanted, _Turn. Turn. Turn_, in my head.

Rosalie looked back at me for a moment with an excited smile before turning back toward him, standing to offer a quick hug. His eyes widened as he caught sight of me just before her arms went around him. "Edward, I'm so glad you made it," she said. "I was getting a little worried."

Of _fucking_ course. There're only about four million people in the Seattle metropolitan area, half of whom are men. Why wouldn't 'E', the barman I'd met a couple months ago, also be Dr. Cullen's brother, Edward, who owns a restaurant?

_And_ my blind date.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Rosalie said my name. "Isabella, this is my brother, Edward Cullen, famous restaurateur—"

Edward cut her off, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a bar, not a restaurant, Rose. And I'm not really famous."

"You serve food," she argued before turning back to me. "He's being modest. Seattle Magazine did a full-page article about his _bar_. They raved about the atmosphere, the staff, _and_ the food."

Her eyes gleamed with pride as she turned back to Edward. "I'm proud of you, so you're just going to have to let me brag a little about my baby brother."

She looked back at me pointedly, saying, "My _single_ baby brother," and winked. Their oddly similar wink was the only family resemblance I could see.

Rosalie absolutely beamed as she introduced me with a sweep of her hand. "Edward, this is Doctor Isabella Swan. She's a second year general surgery resident and my new mentee."

"It's very nice to meet you, Isa_bella_," he said.

My eyes narrowed at his emphasis on the last part of my name. "You also, _Edward._"

He smirked at me before folding himself into the booth.

The two of us sat in awkward silence except when the waitress came for our order. Thankfully, Emmett was quick to fill the silence with more trials and tribulations of daily life with their three girls.

Sitting next to Edward was torture. My body knew his so well—his touch, his smell, his taste. And what it felt like when _he_ tasted _me_. But my mind reeled. We didn't go out in public together. We had a system. It started with a text. It might be a direct **_I need a fuck_**, or a more explicit **_I want to hear your fingers sliding in and out of your pussy as you suck my dick_**, with a time and location.

We met. We got off. We went home. We weren't lovers. We weren't even friends. We were fuck-buddies. It worked. To keep it working, we had rules. A contract of sorts. And this clusterfuck was definitely in violation.

I needed to think, and I couldn't do it sitting next to him. His distinct smell—cologne mixed with sweet bourbon and smokey scotch from his bar—hung heavy in the air between us, invading my space. I could feel the heat from his body mere inches from mine. And I knew exactly what was hidden beneath his perfectly fitted slacks.

I shook the thoughts from my head and excused myself to use the restroom.

After wetting a paper towel, I pressed it to my forehead and the back of my neck. I felt better after a moment, and my previously flushed face was returning back to its original pallor. I opened the door to head back to the table, and there he was, his long frame leaning against the opposite wall with his ankles crossed at his feet. The low light in the hallway glinted off the small ring at the end of his eyebrow.

That sexy as _fuck_ eyebrow ring.

Dick.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here?" I whisper-yelled through gritted teeth.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he replied with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Planned it? How the fuck could I have planned it? I didn't even know you had a sister!"

"Oh, come on. How many Edward Cullens do you think there are?"

My hands balled into fists. "I didn't know your last name! I didn't even know your _first_ name. You introduced yourself as 'E'. That's all I've ever called you."

He smirked. "Do you normally sleep with people when you only know their first initial?"

"No!" I responded indignantly. "You know this is the first time I've had a… whatever this arrangement is called. What about you? Did it ever occur to you that Bella was short for Isabella?"

Edward shrugged. "I didn't really think about it, to be honest. Why doesn't she call you Bella, anyway?"

"She just calls me Swan or Dr. Swan at the hospital." A thought occurred to me, and I didn't like how it made me feel. "So, you're dating now? What happened to exclusivity?"

"I could ask you the same thing." His expression gave nothing away. For all you could tell by looking at him, we were discussing the weather.

I, on the other hand, could feel the color rising in my cheeks again. "I was just doing Rose a favor, and just because I go out with someone, that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with them."

"Yeah, well, same here, sweetheart. On both counts," he sneered.

I scowled at him. "Asshole."

Edward ignored my jab. "So, you're a doctor, huh? How come you never told me?"

"I don't know. How come you never told me you owned that bar? I thought you were just the bartender."

"So you thought you were 'slumming' it with the help, huh?" he asked, using air quotes.

"That's _not_ what I said."

"Ya know," he said, scrutinizing me with a raised brow, "I didn't take you for the doctor type. I normally don't do doctors."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? And what 'type' did you take me for?" I asked, mimicking his air quotes.

He shrugged.

"What did you think I was doing all those times I wasn't available because I was working in the ER overnight?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging again. "Hooker maybe?"

"You thought I was a _hooker_?" I looked at him doubtfully. "And you thought I'd give my services away to you for free?"

"Well… have you _seen_ me?" he asked with that damn panty-wetting smirk of his.

He had a point, but still…

"Oh, my God. You're incorrigible."

"That's an awfully big word for a hooker."

"I'm not a hooker!" My hands were still balled into fists, and I stomped my foot like a toddler. My cheeks went up in flames as a woman emerged from the ladies' room and shot me a look before walking away.

Edward chuckled, the husky sound making me clench in arousal.

Fuck, I wished he didn't affect me so much. But then our little arrangement wouldn't be nearly as fulfilling as it was.

"Let's just… get back to the table," I said, flashing another angry look at him just for the hell of it.

"Go ahead. I'd hate for them to think we snuck off together," he said, looking bored. "Although my sister would probably love that. She can't wait to have little nieces and nephews."

The way his tone softened as he finished speaking caught me off guard. We never talked about our personal lives—our wants or ambitions. But it was the vulnerability in his voice that really threw me. He'd always been so sure of himself. Cocky even. Which was fine for our situation.

Edward had every reason to be cocky about his skills in the bedroom.

As I sat back down in our booth, Rosalie looked at me with concerned blue eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Oh." I waved my hand in what I hoped was a nonchalant way. "Yeah, fine. I just had something in my eye, and it took me a bit to get it out. Sorry."

Edward came waltzing back to the table and slid in beside me again, deliberately pressing the entire length of his thigh against mine.

_Damn him._

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #5: No meeting each other's friends and family—no good can come from this.**

**Rule status: Bent**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	2. Nox

**I am completely blown away by the response to this story. Thank you all so very much for your sweet reviews and for favoriting and following along on this ride!**

**I truly hope you will continue to enjoy!**

**I was remiss (or FAIL, as it were) in my last A/N, because I didn't thank Twilly for her amazing genius in helping me with the title and summary for this bad boy. When I say I'd be lost without her, I really mean that. She constantly challenges me to be better, and I can't thank her enough.**

**Thank you so much to my gorgeous beta, Megschmegg (Iambeagle). She rocks my socks off. (And I had to take out those exclamation points because she hates them. ;))**

**I'm also incredibly lucky to have the lovely and talented Lellabeth on board as a prereader as well now. She gives me awesome feedback. Big thanks to her!**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Nox**

**EPOV**

Goddamn, she was such a little spitfire. I loved it.

Bella scooted away from me just a bit after I pressed my leg against hers, but I didn't let that deter me. I brought my hand down on her exposed knee and curled my fingers around it. She jumped in response, but Rose and Emmett were talking to each other and didn't notice.

Her leg jerked out of my grip, and I smirked at the scowl on her face.

Getting her riled up was always fun for me. It made her fuck me that much harder. And you better believe I was hoping to get her in a room with a bed by the end of the night.

"Isabella, you okay?" Rose asked.

Bella straightened her back and schooled her features. "Yes. How's the spinach dip?"

Our appetizers and drinks had been delivered while we were gone, and I sipped my Jameson on the rocks.

"Oh, it's pretty good, but Edward's place serves a better one." Rose beamed at me, and I fought not to roll my eyes.

It's not that I didn't appreciate her support. It just felt a little patronizing at times, like she was overcompensating for our father's disapproval of my career choice.

I didn't give _too_ many fucks about that, but it's always nice when your parents are proud of you no matter what. Dad wasn't that hard on me about it anymore, but I knew he was disappointed when I quit med school to open up my bar. And neither one of my parents was very fond of my piercing or my newest tattoos.

"You live in Belltown, don't you, Isabella? Where his bar, Nox, is?" asked Rose.

"Mmhmm," Bella answered offhandedly as she picked up her glass.

"Oh, so you've probably been there before," Rose replied. "It's one of the hottest spots in that neighborhood."

Bella's eyes widened, and she spluttered into her water. "Um. _No_," she choked out. "No, I don't think so." I watched her cheeks turn ten shades of red and fought to hold in my laughter, coughing into my hand instead.

I remembered the night she'd first walked into my bar quite vividly. She'd had on a skin-tight red dress and come-fuck-me heels.

She wasn't messing around.

Her current fluster was such a contrast to the confidence that rolled off her as she'd walked into Nox that first night. But I was no less attracted to the red-faced woman next to me than I'd been to the vixen she'd portrayed then.

I remembered every second of her time in my bar, _on_ my bar, in my office. And even though she was lying through her teeth right now, I knew she sure as fuck did too.

"Oh, well you should definitely check it out sometime. It's the perfect place to unwind with a nice martini after a long shift at the hospital," Rose finished with a smile.

Bella offered her a rather stiff smile in return. "I'll keep that in mind."

She was clearly uncomfortable. Hell, I was too. But my sister meant well. I humored her every now and then with these setups, because I knew she wanted to see me settle down.

I just wasn't interested in that right now.

* * *

After some decent food and more stilted conversation, we all huddled outside the restaurant in the crisp November air.

"Well, this was fun! We should do it again sometime," Emmett said with a big smile.

Bella and I shot each other a look.

"Um…"

"I don't—"

"Hey, there's a cab," my sister said, flagging it down. "Why don't you two share it? Bella's apartment is on the way for you, Edward."

She was relentless.

But at least maybe I could get a happy ending out of this night after all.

"That's a great idea," I said, knowing this would piss Bella off. "Bella?" I opened the door and stepped back to allow her into the cab. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. Although that wasn't going to stop me from fucking this girl's brains out once we reached her place.

That is, if she would let me.

Bella wouldn't look at me, and I noticed her nostrils flare a bit. She let out a heavy sigh before stepping forward. "Fine. It was good to see you, Emmett," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and then doing the same to Rose. "See you tomorrow, Rosalie."

"Have fun, guys," Emmett said, snickering. Rose thumped him on the forehead before stalking off toward their car.

I put my hand up in goodbye before sliding into the back of the taxi next to Bella.

Fuck, she smelled good. All sunshine and girl.

"Two stops," she barked at the driver. Then she rattled off her address first.

I just smirked, knowing I'd be getting out at her place. This girl could never resist me. Which was exactly how I liked it.

Bella was sitting on the far side of the backseat, almost pressed against the door. Sliding silently toward her, I let my hand fall to the seat just beside her leg. My pinky made contact with her exposed thigh, just at the hem of her dress, stroking lightly.

She shivered.

"Stop, _Ed-ward_."

I chuckled at how she drew out my name but didn't stop, moving my hand to her inner thigh and leaning into her. "You don't really want me to stop. This is what we do, Bella. We _fuck_," I said into her ear. "And we're damn good at it if you ask me."

She shook her head. "I don't like this. I don't like knowing all these things about you. This was supposed to be completely uncomplicated. And now…" She sighed. "Now, it's a mess."

"Bella, look at me." I waited until I could see her eyes before continuing. "It's not a mess. Everything is fine. You can even still call me 'E' if you want to."

That earned me a small smile as we pulled up in front of her building.

"Come on," I said, curling my hand around her leg and jostling it a little. "Let me come up."

Two hours later, I sat in another cab, sated and trying to stay awake, smirking at the very recent memories playing in my head.

My fingers inside Bella in her kitchen, her back pressed against the refrigerator.

Bella on her knees in her living room with her plump lips sliding over my dick.

Me on my back in her bed. Her hands gripping the headboard as she rode my face.

My hands grasping her hips as I pounded into her, watching my inked skin slap against her tight little ass.

Fucking fantastic memories.

I called Garrett on the way back to my place to check on the bar.

"All good, boss," he told me.

_All good._

The perfect career. The perfect 'relationship'—that is to say, nothing but sex.

I had it all.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #10: Arrive separately. Come as much as you can. Leave separately. Don't share rides—it can complicate a quick getaway.**

**Rule status: Splintered**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	3. Cream Cheese

**Thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews! I responded to all of them from the first chapter, but I've fallen miserably behind now. So I apologize for not getting back to you on chapter two. I'll do my best to get responses out for this one, but please know that I read and cherish every single one. You have no idea just how motivating they are!**

**Huge thanks to my gorgeous prereaders and beta: Twilly, Lellabeth, and Megschmegg. They make these chapter SO much better for you guys. **

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Cream Cheese**

**BPOV**

_Buzz_

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

_Buzz_

I burrowed my face into my pillow and groaned.

_Buzz_

Huffing, I flipped the pillow out from under me and wrapped it around my head to cover my ears.

_Bzzz_

With an angry growl, I grabbed my phone to find out who I was going to have to_ throat-punch_ for waking me up at eight o'clock in the _fucking_ morning when I would be working at the hospital all night.

**'E'**

What the fuck?

"_What_?" I snapped into the receiver.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine," his smooth voice replied.

It'd been about a week since our debacle at the restaurant, and I had reminded Edward of the list of rules we'd agreed upon. A _few_ times.

"What the fuck are you doing calling me? You know th—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the rules. Listen. Did I leave my wallet there last night?"

Always so unaffected.

I scrunched my eyes shut and scrubbed my face with my free hand. "Why the hell would you think you left your wallet here last night?"

A dark chuckle rumbled through the speaker. "Well, sweetheart, I seem to recall you all but ripping my pants off to get to the goods."

I rolled my eyes but at the same time stretched my sore muscles and shivered a little at the memory of last night.

Edward was good.

He was _always_ good.

"Whatever. Hold on."

I covered my naked body with my favorite robe, dropped my phone into the pocket, and picked through my clothing from last night that was still scattered across my bedroom floor.

Coming up empty-handed, I headed out to the living room. "It's too fucking early for this," I grumbled.

"I heard that!" came his shout through the phone's speaker.

"Yeah, well, I said it loud!"

Edward laughed again.

Ass.

A fishing expedition between my couch cushions yielded results. I pulled the wallet made of soft black leather out and opened it up.

Even his driver's license picture oozed sex—hair artfully tousled, eyes intense, slight smirk.

Fucking ridiculous.

I brought the phone back to my ear. "Got it."

"Perfect. I'm just pulling up outside your place."

My stomach flipped. _What the hell?_ "You were already on your way here?"

"Yeah. I figured the wallet was there, and I didn't want you to have to wait on me since you have to work tonight."

I pulled the phone back from my ear and blinked at it in slight shock, mainly to check the caller ID again. That was actually pretty sweet.

Not that he wasn't nice.

Sometimes.

Less than a minute later, Edward was at my door. I was still standing with the phone in my hand, naked under my thin, silky robe.

_Shit._

I opened the door and tried to push his wallet at him so he'd just take it and leave. But he ignored my outstretched arm and brushed past me.

"What are you—"

"I brought you a bagel. Do you have any cream cheese?"

"Uh…"

How could he render me so inarticulate just by walking past me?

Ah, yes. The sex-prowl.

Bastard.

I was distracted by his long legs in those jeans that fit him so perfectly as he moved around in my kitchen. His black ribbed sweater was molded to his upper body, and my fucking nipples hardened.

God, he was infuriating.

And so fucking hot.

Edward lifted his thick eyebrows at me and smirked a little, holding my refrigerator door open. "Cream cheese?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. It's on the top shelf toward the back."

He pulled it out as the bagel popped out of the toaster. I'd obviously been staring longer than I realized.

He found a knife easily enough, pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, and began smearing.

"I have bagels here, ya know." I stepped to the edge of the kitchen tile and hovered a safe distance away from him.

"Yeah, well, I just figured it was the least I could do for waking you up so early. I have an appointment in about an hour, and I really needed my wallet."

I watched as he spread the cream cheese on each half of the cinnamon bagel, and my mouth watered a little—both at the food and at watching the muscles and tendons in his forearm flexing and moving beneath his intricately marked skin.

"Uh-huh." I'd barely been listening.

Edward looked at me then. His eyes raked over me, actually. They lingered on my chest before taking in my bare legs.

He lifted his eyes to mine as he stuck the pad of his thumb into his mouth, sucking a bit of cream cheese off it.

And then he cocked that pierced fucking eyebrow.

Challenge accepted.

I all but lunged at him as he turned around fully to catch me. He grasped my ass as my arms and legs wrapped around him, and I attacked the hot skin of his neck with my lips.

Edward spun us around and set me down on the counter. His fingers made quick work of the tie on my robe and spread it open, searing my skin with his heated gaze. I rested my weight on my hands as he squeezed both breasts and leaned down to take one hard nipple into his mouth.

His denim-covered hips rocked into my bare flesh, pulling a long moan from me as he continued sucking and licking.

"_Shit_," I gasped as he bit my nipple, the jolt of pain making me ache to be filled.

Edward helped my frantic hands get his sweater off. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and stuck his hand in his back pocket out of habit. He patted his pockets in desperation.

"Looking for this?" I asked, smirking and holding up his wallet.

He made actual grabby-hands at me, and I laughed.

Two long fingers plunging into me shut me up. My head tipped back and banged into the cabinet and my hand dropped the wallet. Edward grabbed it and flipped it open with his free hand to fish out a condom as the other began to fuck me.

My gaze locked onto the rippling muscles of his chest and shoulders as both of his arms worked furiously at each of their tasks.

I groaned loudly at the loss as he removed his fingers from me.

"Need to be inside," he mumbled, ripping open the packet and rolling the condom on quickly.

I breathed out a '_please' _as he grasped his length and lined himself up with me, watching his dick play in my wetness for a moment before driving into me in one smooth stroke.

"Oh, God," I sighed at the feeling of his cock sliding inside me. It was the most superb specimen of one I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing—long and thick with a bulbous head, the ridge of which dragged against my most sensitive spot so expertly that I was never left unsatisfied.

A rarity for me.

My legs wrapped back around him, and I brought one hand to the back of his neck, fisting the shorter hairs there. I pulled him against me each time he withdrew, eager to watch him disappear inside me again and again.

Edward grunted as his his hips surged forward over and over, until he suddenly pulled me off the counter, dropping my weight onto him fully as I clung to him. I cried out at being filled so completely, a strong twinge of pain making my eyes screw shut.

My walls squeezed him repeatedly as Edward walked us out of the kitchen. "Shit, that's good," he whispered.

We only made it as far as my dining room table.

He laid me out on it, the cool wood such a contrast to my heated skin, and fucked me into oblivion.

* * *

I pulled my robe back on, and he got dressed.

Neither of us said a word.

We made no eye contact.

The lust-haze had cleared, and it was oddly uncomfortable.

The spontaneity and sheer intensity of our hook-up was throwing me. And Edward as well, I guessed by the way he kept clearing his throat awkwardly and looking at the floor.

Could we really not be alone together for more than ten minutes without ripping each other's clothes off?

God, we were animals.

"I'll just, uh…" Edward picked his wallet up off the counter and cleared his throat again. "Thanks," he said, holding it up for a second before stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Yeah. See ya," I said as he strode toward the door. "And thanks for the bagel," I called out just as it was closing behind him.

I stood there in a stupor, staring at my dining room table and chewing on my thumbnail.

This was not good.

Obviously, we'd had sex many times before, but I'd always felt like it was on my terms in one way or another. This time though, I didn't feel in control at all. My body completely took over, and everything else was forgotten.

Things like the rules that seemed to be falling by the wayside more and more.

I knew neither of us intentionally broke the 'no meeting friends and family' rule, and he obviously had a good reason to call this morning. But I couldn't let this get out of hand.

The rules were in place for a reason.

I jumped into the shower and tried to focus on what was important in my life—mainly my job.

Being a surgical resident was grueling work. I didn't have time for a relationship, and even if I did, I'd been down that road. It just didn't fit into my life right now.

Right now, this was what worked for me, and I had to do everything in my power to keep it that way. I couldn't let any more of the rules get broken or disregarded.

That was a slippery fucking slope if there ever was one.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #4: No phone-calls the next day. Exception: to schedule next hook-up.**

**Rule status: Scuffed**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	4. Uncomplicated

**I am consistently blown away by the response to this story. Thank you all so very much for reading and for taking the time to leave me some love. I truly appreciate it!**

**I also really, really hate being fail at review replies. It kind of eats at me. But I've just been way too busy to sit down and crank them out. And I'm hoping this early update will make up for it at least a little bit. Love you all!**

**Huge thanks to my gorgeous prereaders and beta: Twilly, Lellabeth, and Megschmegg. They make these chapter SO much better for you guys.**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Uncomplicated**

**EPOV**

"_Fuck_, YES," Bella shouted as she came around my cock._ Hard._

"Shit, Bella. Yeah, that's it, baby." Her squeezing almost made me come too, but I held it together. I needed to make this last a little while longer. Once it was over, I knew I'd have to leave. And leaving was the last fucking thing I wanted to do right then.

I started fucking her even harder. Pushing. Pounding. She was _so_ wet, and nothing had ever felt as good as she did in that moment. Mewling and whimpering as I continued pumping into her, Bella stared at the place where we were joined with parted lips and hooded eyes. I stared at her perfect tits as they bounced with every punishing thrust, gripping her waist to help pull her against me, making me hit so fucking deep she'd likely be sore the next day.

Both of our bodies were slick with sweat. We'd been at this a while. She had the day off from the hospital, and I wasn't due into the bar for a few more hours.

I'd still been asleep when my phone had vibrated with her text saying that she needed me.

Well, okay, it didn't say she needed me, but that was the gist. She needed my cock, and who could blame her, really?

Standing beside her high, four-poster bed, I could feel the muscles in my thighs burning, but I ignored their protest as she began to gasp and moan out my name. Bella's inner muscles began fluttering around me again, and I knew I'd be able to coax another orgasm out of her before succumbing to my own.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist, her ankles locked together. I grasped her left knee and moved her leg to where it was straight up against my torso. Her other leg grew shaky without the support, so I held it up by the knee but left it wrapped around me. "Dig that heel into my ass, baby."

She complied with a moan, and I leaned forward over her, going deeper and hitting that spot inside that made her scream.

I ran my hand up her shin and kissed the ankle by my head. I wasn't allowed to kiss her on the mouth, but I could kiss her anywhere else I damn well pleased. And fuck if I didn't love feeling her soft skin against my lips.

It was always my goal to make a woman scream my name during sex, and Bella did not disappoint.

"Fuck! Edward, yes!"

Hearing her say my full name and not just 'E' did things to me I couldn't even explain. My body shuddered, and heat prickled through my skin.

"Right there, baby?"

"_Right_..._ fucking_..._ there_," she growled through gritted teeth in time with my hard thrusts.

_So_ fucking sexy.

This time, when I felt her pussy clamp down on me, I let go of her legs and allowed my orgasm to wash over me before collapsing on top of her. Well, just my torso was on top of her, and since we were both so sweaty and my feet were on the floor, I started to slide off of her almost immediately.

Bella scrambled to pull me back up, but let's face it. I'm 6'2" and fairly well-built, and she's like a pocket-person or some shit.

My legs being far too weak to hold me up at that point, I fell on my ass and let myself lie back to catch my breath—which is hard to do when you can't stop laughing.

Bella peeked over the side of the bed. She was giggling, and she looked gorgeous. Her cheeks were pink, and her lips were cherry red, her dark brown eyes shining, mahogany hair a wild mess from my hands.

"You okay down there?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Just give me a minute, and I'll get out of your hair."

Her expression was soft as she replied. "It's okay. Take your time."

My eyebrows raised in surprise because she usually wanted me out as soon as possible after we were finished. She felt that it helped keep things between us uncomplicated.

It worked for me at the time because uncomplicated was all I did.

It'd been about two weeks since 'the bagel incident', as I referred to it in my mind. Our spontaneous fuck had messed with my head a little, but it seemed like we'd gotten back on track pretty quickly thereafter, both choosing to pretend it hadn't happened.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I realized I'd closed my eyes and opened them to see her watching me. I ran my hand lazily up and down my chest, and her little tongue darted out to wet her parted lips as she followed its movement. "Bella?"

"Yeah? What?" she asked with wide eyes, seemingly startled that I'd spoken.

"Weren't you about to say something?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry."

I chuckled, and her cheeks got even pinker.

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, Bella. Isn't that against the rules?" I replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and told me to forget it.

"No, no, no. I'm kidding. Go ahead. Just don't go falling in love with me." I winked at her, and she huffed and acted like_ I_ was the one breaking one of her precious rules. But aside from the one early-morning phone call, I was a model fuck-buddy if there ever was one.

"I was just curious about your tattoo. There's got to be a story there."

"Which one?" I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling, because I knew exactly which one.

She'd been staring at it. _A lot._

"You know exactly which one."

_Well, damn._

"I got drunk in college." I laughed at her mock gasp and continued. "Shocking, I know. But yeah, one of my frat brothers dared me to get it."

"Are you even a Harry Potter fan? I mean, the bar name and—"

"You caught that?"

Shit, she just might've been my dream girl if she knew what I'd named my bar after. You know, if I was looking for my dream girl, that is. Which I wasn't. Nope. Definitely not.

"Yeah. I figured you didn't know what it meant when you bought it," she said with a shrug. She still didn't know I'd _built_ the bar from the ground up. Nox was my baby. I also hadn't told her that at one point, I'd been on much the same path as her—medical school to become a surgeon. But then again, we rarely said much besides _yeah_, _fuck me_, and _harder_.

"Um, well, yeah. I guess you could say I've always been somewhat of a closeted Harry Potter geek," I said, while trailing my fingers along the elegant script that read _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_', arcing down between my hip bones. Bella's dark eyes followed the path of my fingers, and I could see her breathing accelerate.

I wanted her again.

I _always_ wanted her, which was becoming a bit of a problem.

Uncomplicated.

I had to keep it uncomplicated, so I lifted myself off the plush carpet, got dressed, and kissed a slightly disappointed-looking Bella on the cheek, uttering, "See you later, beautiful," before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #6: No post-coital questions. It doesn't matter how it was.**

**Possible Exception: "When can we do this again?"**

**Rule status: Fractured**


	5. Spoon

**Again, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I read and appreciate them all greatly! I'm still going to do my best to get back to as many of you as I possibly can. I'm completely amazed by the response to this. Thank you!**

**Huge thanks to my gorgeous prereaders and beta: Twilly, Lellabeth, and Megschmegg. They make these chapter SO much better for you guys.**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Spoon**

**BPOV**

As I walked to my car after a crazy-long shift at the hospital, all I wanted to do was get home and go to sleep. But I was too wound up.

I was the perfect candidate to perform that gall bladder removal, but fucking Dr. Sanders got it. He obviously kissed more ass than I did.

I really needed more practice with the damn laparoscope.

"_Fuck_." I slammed my hands against the steering wheel and blew out a breath. There would be other opportunities. I knew this. But I was competitive—especially with the men in my program.

Medicine was still a man's world, and I always felt like I had to work twice as hard to get where I wanted or be taken seriously. It was a take-no-prisoners kind of environment. Even my own boyfriend in medical school had screwed me over to get ahead.

We'd both been up for the same fellowship research program, and I had been told I'd be getting it. But then he'd stolen it out from under me somehow. I still didn't know how he did it, but there were rumors that he'd bad-mouthed me to some of the board members, one of whom had actually hit on me just before the fellowship was awarded.

I didn't even want to know what Riley had said to him about me.

Riley was my first and only serious boyfriend, and, at the time, I'd thought I was in love with him.

It's funny how hindsight works.

I remembered just laughing it off when he'd said I didn't really need my degree anyway because I wouldn't be working once we had children.

Now, I'd probably twist the nuts off any man who dared to say something like that to me.

Riley always talked about what a great surgeon he would be—how the fellowship program would help that along, basically suggesting that I drop my application and let him have it.

"Bella, sweetie," he'd say. (I _hated_ being called 'sweetie' by him—_so_ fucking condescending.) "You know this is a better fit for me. Dr. Brighton will be able to guide me to greatness."

What about my goddamn greatness, huh?

I blew out another frustrated breath and reached for my phone.

I knew what I needed. _Whom_ I needed.

**You free? ~B**

I chewed on the middle of my top lip as I waited for his response. A minute went by. Then two. I turned up the heat and rubbed my hands together, still sitting in the parking lot of the hospital.

_**Hey. Yeah, I can be free. What's up? ~E**_

**Meet me in 30? My place? ~B**

Another minute.

_**Yeah. Ok. See you soon. ~E**_

Thank _God_.

I needed him to fuck this day right out of me.

It hadn't helped that on top of all the other shit today had dished out to me, my mother had also called during one of my breaks. "Just checking in" to remind me that I'm not getting any younger. Time to find a nice doctor to settle down and pop out some kids with—never mind the fact that _I _was a doctor too. And "oh it's just too bad things didn't work out with that Riley fellow. He was such a good catch."

_Ugh_.

After driving home, I hopped into the shower and made myself as presentable as I could in ten minutes. I heard Edward's knock on my door as I was twisting my hair up into a small towel.

Wrapping another towel under my arms, I crossed my living room and opened the door to let him in.

Unconsciously licking my lips as he stepped in, I took in the threadbare, white v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. I could see the definition of his muscles through it, dark ink visible in places as well.

_Damn_.

I didn't even say hello.

I locked my door and shoved him against it, pushing his shirt up his torso and biting a nipple.

Edward hissed and then took over, removing his shirt completely.

My nose was pushed into that spot just under where his jaw met his neck as soon as his arms came back down. I could never get enough of his smell. I had no idea what kind of cologne or aftershave or soap he used.

I didn't care as long as he kept using it.

Edward's large hands came around to cup my ass and lift me against him, and he grunted when I bit his earlobe.

I was in a biting mood tonight, it seemed.

My towel was flicked away effortlessly. I unwound my hair and got rid of that one as well.

Edward licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my naked body, and I stepped forward again to tug forcefully at his belt.

"Shit, Bella. Here, let me." He undid his pants, and I pushed his boxers down. I didn't even hesitate to wrap my hand around his long cock and pull him behind me to my bedroom. "Shit," he cursed again. "You okay?"

"Shut up."

I pushed him down onto my bed and mounted him immediately. I'd stashed a couple condoms under my pillow, so I fished one out, ripped it open, and rolled it down his shaft.

Edward arched his neck to one side and clenched his eyes shut as I sunk down on him. I always wanted to lick that tendon in his neck that stood out when he did that. I leaned down and ran my tongue up it and under his jawline, and he let out a needy moan.

Grasping his hands, I raised them over his head and pressed them into the mattress before sliding up his length and slamming back down on him.

"_Fuck,_" he spat.

I rode him hard and fast. He caught a nipple in his mouth when he could, but I never let go of his hands, keeping his arms pinned.

I was in control tonight.

When I felt my orgasm building up, I pressed my forehead to his chest and ground my clit against him as my hips continued to roll. I felt him press upward, into me, and it only increased the pressure. The pleasure.

"Oh, God," I gasped against the ink on the skin of his chest. I'd noticed it before, of course—a date scrolled there, right over his heart, with a small 'J' beside it.

It made me nervous to think about. I didn't want to know the meaning behind it.

My arms weakened as my climax rushed through me, and Edward pushed me up, grasping my hips and pounding into me from underneath.

Placing my hands against his chest, I pushed him back down, sliding off him. He made a whine of protest, but then I turned around, glancing back at him over my shoulder. He gave me a wry grin once he realized what my intention was.

Straddling him backwards, I reached down and guided him back inside.

"Goddamn," he whispered as I gave him a little squeeze before starting to move my hips again.

My legs were on the outside of his, and I brought my hand down to roll his balls and stroke just behind them. As I did so, Edward began cursing and groaning consistently, spurring me on to fuck him even harder. His hands were wrapped around my waist, sometimes gliding up my sides and reaching around to palm a breast or moving down to stretch across my hips and ass.

Our moans mingled together in the room, and I continued touching him with one hand, bringing the other to my clit, rubbing and pinching, trying to get there again.

I _need_ed this.

I used the strength in my legs and abs alone to keep fucking him, and I could see the muscles in his thighs strain as he tried to push up from underneath.

When he sat up suddenly, I tipped forward, my hands landing on his knees. His fingers dug into my skin as he began to bounce me vigorously on his cock, making me cry out.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_" Edward said through gritted teeth. "You feel so fucking good."

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck," I whispered. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

"I'm gonna come," he rushed out. "_Shit._"

His hands clamped down painfully around my waist as he emptied himself, and I spasmed around him. I think I screamed. I'm not sure.

We both flopped backwards, sweaty and panting.

My eyes grew heavy instantly, and the last thing I felt was the tightening of Edward's long arms around me before I drifted off.

"Mmmmm." I was so comfortable, I didn't want to move.

I was just so _warm._

My bare back was pressed against the length of his bare torso, and my half-open eyelids began to fall shut again.

As reality began to sink in though, my eyes snapped wide, and my body tensed. Edward and I were lying on our sides…_spooning_.

"Shit." I tried to break free from his hold, but he wouldn't budge.

Turning my head to glance over my shoulder at him, I realized he was sound asleep. The clock on my bedside table read 2:14 a.m.

Okay. This wasn't the worst thing to ever happen. It wasn't like he'd spent the night. He didn't even get here until after 12:30 anyway. We could come back from this.

But the longer I lay there, wrapped up in him, the more I realized I _liked_ it.

Fuck.

I turned around in his arms and looked at his face for a minute. His thick eyebrows that were always so expressive, so… _alive_ on his face, laid over his closed eyes, relaxed for once.

The small ring at the end of his left eyebrow had a tiny black bead on it. I didn't know why the urge struck me suddenly, but I touched it lightly.

His nose was long and straight, a little squishy-looking at the end, like it wasn't quite symmetrical. Which was good, because otherwise he'd be a little _too_ perfect.

His eyelashes fanned out over his cheekbones, so long they were touching them. I was always jealous of those gorgeous lashes.

I stared at the slight dimple in his chin and then focused on the stubble covering his jaw. It was probably two days worth. Fucking perfect.

When my eyes fell to his lips, this feeling I couldn't describe coursed through me. _Want_ mixed with fear, maybe? Edward's lips were so beautiful—deep pink and just full enough not to look too feminine.

Barely touching him, I traced my finger over his bottom lip, and suddenly a warm hand wrapped around my wrist.

My eyes shot to his, and Edward was looking back at me, deep green searching brown. We stared at each other for a minute until the intimacy of the moment shocked me into reality, and I tried to back away, out of his hold.

This time, he let me.

And it felt all wrong.

I was pretty sure I wanted to kiss him.

_No._

No kissing.

Fuck. I needed him out of here.

"Bella?" he asked as I scrambled off the bed and found my robe.

"You need to go." I couldn't look at him.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. You okay?"

That rumbly, sleepy quality to his voice sent a slight shiver of desire through me, and I waved my hand over my shoulder at him. "Oh, yeah. No worries. I'll see you later. And thanks."

There was complete silence for a moment, and then I heard him blow a breath through his nose before the sheets rustled with his movements.

Sneaking a quick glance at him as he was getting out of my bed, I noticed for the first time that he had his boxers on, and my heart began hammering against my ribcage.

He'd actually cleaned up and come back to bed?

He'd held me like that on purpose?

Maybe he just knew I was stressed and wanted to comfort me?

But still. He shouldn't have even had that urge when it came to me.

Just like I shouldn't have had the urge to drink in all of his beautiful features while he was sleeping.

And just like I shouldn't have had the urge to press my lips against his and tangle our tongues together.

Once the door to my apartment clicked shut, I padded over to it and flipped the deadbolt and secured the chain. I turned around and pressed my back to it, still trying to figure out what the _fuck_ had just happened.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #3: No Cuddling—you spoon, you lose.**

**Rule status: Demolished**

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to leave me some love. xoxo**

**Thank you so much to Nicffwhisperer for rec'ing this little story for tehlemonadestand. net's Fic of the Week! And big thanks to all of you who voted! I really appreciate it. :))**


	6. Covet

**I think I'm going to have to admit defeat on the review replies, but please know that I love and appreciate them all so very much. I'm convinced I have the best readers in the world. :)) **

**Huge thanks to my gorgeous prereaders and beta: Twilly, Lellabeth, and Megschmegg. They make these chapter SO much better for you guys.**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Covet**

**EPOV**

Business was slow tonight at Nox, and I decided it was a good time to dust and restock the glass shelves that held our liquor bottles behind the bar.

As I set about the mindless task of pulling off bottles and wiping down the shelves, my thoughts drifted to Bella.

I hadn't seen her since the night we'd woken tangled together, over a week and a half ago now. She'd texted me three days afterward, though, wanting to forget about it and move on, which was probably for the best, considering how badly I'd wanted to kiss her in that moment. And I most likely would have too if she hadn't panicked and pulled away from me.

I was surprised by just how disappointed I'd felt when she basically shut down and waved me off. I'd decided then to give her some space and let her come to me the next time… if there _was_ a next time.

The way she'd freaked out made me think maybe there wouldn't be.

When I'd caught her dark eyes surveying my face in the low light of her bedroom that night, something had stirred in my chest — something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I tried to read what was in those eyes for that brief moment that I held her gaze, but she blinked it away too quickly. Of course, I knew there was lust between us—searing, all-consuming lust. But the way she was looking at me and how she traced my lip made me think it was possible that she was developing feelings beyond that for me.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

On the one hand, I knew I wanted her body like I'd never wanted anyone else's before. Being inside Bella was fucking mind-blowing. We just… _fit._

But on the other hand, we'd entered into this agreement because neither of us wanted a relationship. I'd thought I had good reasons for that at the time—wanting to focus on the success of my bar, still feeling too young to settle down, not wanting to have another clingy girlfriend who wouldn't let me hang out with the boys when I wanted to. But it seemed like the longer things went on with Bella, the dumber those reasons started to sound.

When I'd emerged from her bathroom that night after cleaning up, I'd stopped for a moment as I realized Bella was lying there on her side, still completely naked. She was facing away from me, and I'd assumed she was asleep. Her dark hair was a chaotic mass of waves, a stark contrast against her white sheets. Her flawless skin and the dip of her waist, leading to the curve of her hip were virtually begging for my hands, and I felt my dick start to harden again.

I wanted to lick those dimples right above her ass too.

Knowing she would most likely want me gone, though, I'd pulled my boxer-briefs on, and as I went for my jeans, I heard her.

"Edward," she'd whispered. And after another moment, "Stay."

I froze, holding my jeans in one hand, trying to figure out if she'd said what I thought she did. I walked around to her side of the bed to find her eyes closed.

I'd crouched down in front of her and tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't budge.

"Do you talk in your sleep, beautiful?" I murmured.

She really was.

_So_ beautiful.

"Please," she'd whispered. "I want…"

I admonished myself for waiting there with bated breath to hear what she wanted.

It never came.

It was obvious she'd had a bad day or something by the way she'd pushed me around and wanted to be in control.

She wouldn't hear me complaining about _that. _Ever.

After a moment of indecision, I'd realized that I _wanted_ to stay and comfort her if that's what she needed from me.

I still hadn't decided whether to tell her about all of that or not. Bella obviously didn't realize she'd asked me to stay. She seemed like the type of woman who wouldn't want to appear vulnerable to anyone, least of all someone she was trying her damnedest to keep at arm's length.

The way she'd said it, though, almost pleading, made it impossible for me to deny her.

I still wasn't sure if I should regret giving in or not.

I was pulled from my thoughts of Bella when a familiar scent seemed to invade the area all around me. I groaned in irritation. If I never smelled that god-awful perfume again, it would be too soon. I finished stocking the Grey Goose and Stoli, and I could _feel_ her eyes staring directly at my ass.

I stalled as long as I could, lining up bottles and wiping imaginary dust.

I _really_ didn't want to deal with her tonight.

"Oh, Eddie?" she cooed.

And there it was. _Ugh_.

Gritting my teeth and turning slowly, I tried to prepare myself mentally to deal with Lauren.

I'd made the mistake of fucking her once. In my defense, I was completely trashed, and she was completely naked and on top of me before my sluggish brain could even make a decision.

"Lauren."

"How are you, Eddie?"

"I'm fine, and you?" My mother raised me to be polite, but I really didn't give a fuck how she was. If Lauren's IQ were higher than her shoe size, she might've picked up on that in my expression, but alas…

"Oh, Eddie. I'm not so good," she lamented in her high-pitched, whiny voice.

I sighed. I fucking _hated_ being called Eddie. "Oh?" She was still a patron. I couldn't exactly tell her to fuck off.

Could I?

"Yeah. You see, I have a little problem. I'm hot, right? I mean, look at me." She showcased her body to me like she was Vanna Fucking White, and the muscles in my jaw worked overtime to keep in the 'not really' that wanted to spill out. "Well, anyway. I can pretty much get any guy I want. But the one I _really_ want, well…" She stepped closer to the bar and skimmed her fake nails up my forearm, leaning up to whisper in my ear. "He's kind of ruined me for anyone else."

I shuddered. And not in the good way.

As she moved back to look at me from under her lashes, she bit her lip, but instead of turning me on, it just made me want to push her away. It was all wrong. But my mom would kick me in the nuts if I ever laid my hands on a female in that way, so I smiled as politely as I could. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I _really_ am. But I have a girlfriend now." She could believe what she wanted about what exactly I was sorry for, but it was definitely for ever having stuck my dick in her in the first place.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad." She slid a small white card across the bar to me. "Here's my number again in case you change your mind. Or, you know, if your girlfriend doesn't mind sharing. " She finished with what she probably thought was a sexy wink, but it just made her look like she had something in her eye. Probably some dude's jizz.

I tried my best not to grimace and pocketed the card, knowing I would toss it later.

Lauren wiggled her fingers at me. "See you around, Eddie."

"Yeah, see ya," I mumbled.

I absentmindedly wiped down the bar after Lauren sauntered away. Feeling like I was being watched, I looked up to my left and locked onto familiar deep brown eyes.

I couldn't read her expression from across the room, but I gave her my best smirk. I figured if she was here, it was for one thing and one thing only.

Bella brought her martini to her lips and took a long pull, still staring directly into my eyes. I tipped my head back, indicating that she should follow me and headed to my office after making sure Seth knew I'd be gone for a bit.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind Bella, I pressed her against it, reaching around her to lock it, and at the same time peppering her neck with soft, sucking kisses.

She tilted her head back and moaned. It seemed almost involuntary, because she was also pressing her small hands against my chest, presumably trying to get me to back away.

I ground my suddenly very hard cock into her stomach, but she only pushed harder.

"Who was the skank?"

"Who?" I asked, still licking and sucking her neck and jawline. God, she smelled good.

"That blonde. Do you have…ahhh…an arrangement…oh, God, I missed you. I mean…shit. Do you have an arrangement with her, too?" she asked breathily. "Are you two dating?" She swallowed. "Or what?"

"What?" I asked, distracted by the smooth skin of her shoulder as I slipped the strap of her dress down.

"Edward," she whined, at the same time fisting my hair as I nipped at her collarbone.

"Oh, Lauren? She's nobody." I slipped her other strap down and then dipped a finger into her cleavage.

"She didn't look like nobody."

I stopped to look into Bella's eyes—something I didn't do nearly enough because I knew I would be pulled into their depths too easily.

Fathomless chocolate blinked back at me.

"Wait. Are you jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely not," she replied with a defiant lift of her chin.

"You are."

Bella glared at me.

_So_ hot.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"Oh, I think you are. And I think it's kind of cute."

"It's not cute!" she snarled and stomped her foot. "Do you think I _want_ to be jealous?"

"A-ha, so you admit it!"

"I did not."

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Shut up and let me fuck you."

As I watched her face, I noticed several things happen in quick succession. Her eyes grew impossibly darker and hooded. Her breathing accelerated. She bit that fucking lip. And then the tiniest nod.

That was all I needed.

I reached down and fingered the hem of her dress, giving her another chance to stop this. She only let out a breathy whimper as my fingertips tickled her thighs.

I raised the hem of her dress slowly, dragging my fingers along her silky skin. Bella groaned, her hands flying forward to undo my belt and pop open the buttons of my jeans.

Dipping my hand into her little black panties, I found her slick and swollen already.

"God, Bella. _Fuck_."

"Ungh," was her answer as two of my fingers passed over her clit. Her impatient hands shoved my pants and boxer-briefs down my legs.

After kicking my legs free of the fabric, I pressed forward, lifting her up and shoving her underwear to the side. Bella's head thudded back against the door as I slid two fingers deep inside her. I pressed my thumb into her clit and pumped my fingers in and out, curling them when I found that elusive spot inside.

Every gasp and moan that passed through her pouty, pink lips was music to my ears.

"You're the only one," I said in a strained whisper.

Her eyes snapped to mine, and I realized how that came out.

"You're the only one I'm doing this with. The only one I'm fucking. I swear."

I realized then that I hadn't even wanted anyone else. Girls threw themselves at me constantly, but ever since this little minx had waltzed into my life, my cock hadn't so much as lifted its head to say hello to another girl.

"I told you this was exclusive, and I meant it. I'm not dating anyone or doing anything else like this." I continued to fuck her with my fingers, watching her cheeks get pinker as her orgasm barreled down on her.

Bella's lips were parted, and she couldn't seem to form a response, so she just nodded. Seconds later, her eyes squeezed shut, and I felt her clamp down on my fingers, her little body shuddering with her release.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

She gave me a lazy smile, which turned into a confused frown as I set her back on her feet.

"Don't you wanna...?"

"Fuck, yes, I do."

I lifted her dress over her head.

No bra.

Fuck. Me.

I leaned down and sucked a perfect pink nipple into my mouth as I pushed her panties down her legs.

"I want you bent over my desk."

"Oh, God," she gasped.

There was no hesitation, though, as she stepped around me and placed her hands against the edge of my large desk, wiggling her tight little ass at me.

After letting myself stare for a few glorious seconds, I sprang into action, pulling my shirt over my head, grabbing a condom out of my wallet, and rolling it down my cock before stepping up behind her.

I positioned myself at her entrance, the head just barely pushing inside, and then leaned over her, touching my lips to her ear. "So..." I sucked her earlobe into my mouth for a second before uttering, "How do you feel about spanking, Bella?"

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #9: No jealousy. My ass is not yours to covet.**

**Rule status: Busted**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! xoxo**


	7. Distractions

**Updating early because it's ready, and I'm impatient. :)**

**You guys continue to blow me away with your amazing reviews! Thank you so much! And thank you for all the faves and follows as well. I'm still amazed by the response to this.**

**Huge thanks to my gorgeous prereaders and beta: Twilly, Lellabeth, and Megschmegg. They make these chapter SO much better for you guys.**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Distractions**

**BPOV**

The day after Christmas, I was surrounded by medical textbooks, my laptop in front of me and highlighter in hand, when my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

I ignored it and kept working.

I would be assisting Rosalie in a few days on a combination bowel resection and tumor removal, and I needed to get my research done. It was a complicated surgery—one that I'd only observed up until this point. It was a big deal for her to let me assist, so I couldn't fuck it up.

When my phone buzzed again about twenty minutes later, I huffed out a breath and grabbed it to make sure it wasn't important.

_**You know you want to. ~E**_

I looked at the one above it.

_**Come to the bar. I want to see that hot little body bent over my desk again. ~E**_

_Fuck_. Heat licked my insides at his words. That had been _so_ fucking hot. He'd pounded into me relentlessly that night, alternating between smacking my ass and pulling my hair.

_God._

I definitely wanted to do that again, but it would have to wait.

**Can't tonight. Busy. Sorry. ~B**

I put my phone back on the edge of the desk. Usually, when one of us said no, which was admittedly rare, that was the end of the conversation. No need for any more questions.

So when my phone buzzed again, my eyebrows furrowed as I picked it up and saw '**E**' on the screen again.

_**At work? ~E**_

**No. Home but busy. ~B**

_**Come on. Can't you take a break from whatever you're doing? ~E**_

What the hell?

I tapped angrily on my phone.

**No. I can't. I need to prepare for an upcoming surgery. ~B**

_**Fine. ~E**_

Fine was right. I didn't know what his problem was. After that night at his bar, we'd fucked like bunnies for several nights in a row. I'd even had him meet me in an on-call room at the hospital one night, which I never should have done. I'd gotten busier with work in the last couple weeks, though, so it had been a little while since we'd gotten together. But still, he'd never pushed like that before.

Two hours later, I was still deep in the zone, cold pad-thai sitting in a styrofoam container on one corner of my desk, when I heard a knock on my front door.

I almost didn't get up to answer it, but I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was.

Glancing through the peephole, I saw chaotic hair and that fucking eyebrow ring. He had his head slightly bowed.

_Un-fucking-believable._

"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked as I swung the door open.

"Surprise?" Edward was holding up a bag of takeout. His brows were lifted, wrinkling his forehead, and dammit, he looked cute.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I _told_ you I was busy. And I'm not hungry." My stomach chose that exact moment to growl. Loudly.

Rolling my eyes at his smirk, I stepped back to allow him in.

I followed him into my kitchen and spoke as he searched for plates and utensils. "Edward, it was nice of you to bring food, but I meant what I said. I'm too busy for this right now."

"What do you mean, _this_? We're just eating."

Just eating. Right. That's why he shot me a look that made a lightning bolt of heat shoot right down the center of my body. His teeth raked over his bottom lip as he raised that one pierced eyebrow.

He did that shit on purpose.

Fucker.

This whole situation was feeling way too familiar. _And_ a little too much like a date.

"Please listen to me. I need you to go. I can't afford any distractions right now. I _have_ to get this research done."

"You've gotta eat, though, right?"

He was persistent. I'd give him that. But he was starting to seriously piss me off.

"I'm not kidding. You have no idea how hard this is and how much time I have to put into this. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not your little slut, either. I won't just drop everything and fuck you just because _you_ can't seem to respect the fact that I fucking said no."

"Whoa, whoa. Hey." Edward stopped what he was doing and turned toward me. "First of all, I _do_ know how much work it is. And I never said you were my girlfriend or whatever the hell else you just said. I just… _Fuck_," he sighed.

"You just can't keep your dick in your pants?" I knew I was being a bitch and maybe a little bit of a hypocrite since my visit to his bar a few weeks ago was unannounced, but he needed to respect the boundaries of this arrangement.

I'd _fucking said no._

"It's been two fucking _weeks_, Bella." He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"And?"

"And if I'm not allowed to fuck anyone else, then I need more from you," he replied. "More fucking, I mean."

"Are you kidding me with this?"

We were standing in much the same position as we'd been several weeks ago—the last time he'd brought me food. The déjà vu was messing with my head, so I spun around and stalked back toward my desk, placing my hands on the back of my chair and trying to calm down.

"No," came Edward's voice from not far behind me. "I'm not kidding at all."

"Then why don't you go fuck one of your little skanks from the bar?" I didn't turn around to face him, and the words flew out of my mouth so fast I couldn't grab hold of them to snatch them back, even though I desperately wanted to.

The anger pulsing through my veins made my skin hot. I was angry at him for pushing the boundaries; I was angry at myself for saying something so stupid; I was angry because I wanted him so much.

I'd broken the no jealousy rule, and I hated myself for it. There should be no reason, no room for jealousy in this arrangement. Yet I most definitely felt possessive of him. All I could think of when that blonde bimbo's hands were on him was _mine, mine, mine._

Fuck.

I gasped as a finger ran down my back, lightly tracing my spine. "I don't want any of them, Bella."

I spun away from him so fast, his hand was still in the air as I faced him. "Don't fucking do that. You can't just come here whenever you damn well please and expect me to spread my legs for you. That's _not_ how this works."

"Jesus, Bella," He raked both of his hands through his hair. "Can't you understand that I fucking _crave _you?"

"Get out."

Edward recoiled as if I'd slapped him, jaw clenching and nostrils flaring. But he couldn't just _say _shit like that. Even if it was true. Even if I felt the same way toward him.

I couldn't do this right now. I had to get my research done, and I had to nail this fucking surgery. Impressing the attendings and the chief was far too important to mess this opportunity up.

There was just no room in my head for examining what he'd said and how it made my insides swirl and dip.

Edward stared at me for a long moment, scrutinizing me. I held his eyes and my ground until he finally spun on his heel and walked out, grumbling, "Merry _fucking_ Christmas to you, too," and slamming my door so hard, the pictures rattled on the wall.

Two hot, furious tears streaked down my cheeks, and I swiped at them almost violently.

Shaking with anger, adrenaline, and what felt a hell of a lot like hurt, I sat back down and got back to work.

Failure was not an option.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #11: No fighting. There's nothing to fight about. It doesn't matter. **

**Rule status: Rattled**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. *runs and hides***


	8. Sunshine

**A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Your reviews are amazing even when you're mad at me or Bella. ;)**

**There were a lot of mixed reactions to last chapter. Some understood Bella's ire, and some are firmly in the 'Edward can do no wrong' camp. So this chapter may not please everyone, but I do hope you'll enjoy, regardless. :)**

**I'd be lost without my pre-readers and beta: Lellabeth, Twilly, and Iambeagle. They worked hard with me on this chapter, and I sappy love them so very much.**

**Big thanks to my WC girls for always being so encouraging and helpful! Love you long time.**

**All mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Sunshine**

**EPOV**

It'd been a week with no word from Bella since she'd kicked me out of her apartment.

Well, eight days. But who was counting?

I'd gone back to my bar that night and drank way too much.

I was angry and fucking sad, and that pissed me off even more.

I ended up at some random girl's place, but her curly red hair and cloying vanilla smell were all wrong.

As soon as her lips touched my dick, I pretty much bolted out of there.

I was seriously fucked. I couldn't get the image of smooth, creamy skin and dark, soulful eyes out of my head.

Long, silky hair.

Legs that went on for miles.

Pouty lips.

Perfect pink nipples.

Yep. Fucked.

* * *

"Seth, I'm going to my office for a bit. Let me know if you need any help."

"Sure, sure, boss."

As I walked down the short hallway to my office, I could've sworn I caught a whiff of Bella's sunshiney smell.

I shook my head. That girl was seriously messing with me.

If she was done with our arrangement, then I'd need to just forget about her.

I could do that.

I was sure I could.

Stepping into my office, that distinct scent intensified, and it was pissing me the hell off. She hadn't been here in over a month, and it'd finally faded away, taking memories and reminders of her with it.

When I shut the door and turned to the left, I was faced with long, shapely legs in front of my desk. My eyes followed them up to a short black dress clinging to my favorite little body in the world.

I just barely contained the smile that tugged at my lips and regarded her carefully.

She was _here_.

But she certainly wasn't smiling.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said quietly.

"Hi."

Silence stretched between us as we stared into each other's eyes. I resisted the need I felt to press my palm to my sternum, and I was pretty sure I'd fucking missed her like crazy.

Maybe I should've still been angry at her, but after my stubbornness and hurt pride had subsided a bit, I'd had to admit to myself that I'd simply pushed her too far.

Her lashing out at me shouldn't have come as a surprise given what I knew about her personality and her general need to be in control.

I also hadn't known how to tell her that I'd missed her, and like a tool, I'd just said she needed to fuck me more.

Not my brightest moment.

I'd wanted to text her, but I had no idea how she'd react, and I didn't want to push her even further away.

Seeing her here, standing in the exact spot where I'd once had her bent over and begging, was making me ache for her.

It also made me think that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't done with me after all.

I certainly wasn't done with _her_.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Bella's eyes went to the carpet at her feet for a moment before reconnecting with mine. "I'm here because I wanted to see where we stand."

"How did you even get back here?" I asked instead of mounting her because that's where _I_ fucking stood. But I was almost positive she wasn't in that same place, and I didn't need her knee to be introduced to my nuts anytime soon.

Bella cleared her throat. "I uh, called Garrett and asked if he'd let me in through the back."

"Hmm." I'd definitely be mounting my general manager later for _that_ little favor.

"Look," she said, "I'm not here to apologize for telling you to leave that night."

My eyebrows went up. "O-kay."

"I don't feel I owe you an apology for that. You basically demanded sex from me at a time that was highly inconvenient for me. I made that clear, and yet you kept pushing." She looked down and back up again. "But I can admit that I overreacted, and I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. I'm sorry for that. You didn't deserve it."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm not saying it didn't suck, because it did. But I get it. I was being selfish, and I'm sorry, too."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Are you _actually_ sorry, or are you just saying that because you know I want to hear it?"

_Women._

"I _am_ sorry for showing up at your place and pushing you when you'd repeatedly said no. I'm _not_ sorry for wanting you the way I do."

She looked down again before uttering, "And what way is that exactly?"

Instead of doing the expected and closing in on her, I turned and sat down on the black leather sofa to my right.

"Come here."

Bella did her best to suppress her smile, but I didn't miss the way her lips twisted and tried to curl at the ends.

She sauntered over to me and started to sit down beside me.

"Unh-uh. I want you here," I said and patted my lap.

This time, she smirked but did as I asked.

Bella settled her ass onto my thighs, and I put my arms around her waist.

"There. That's not so bad, right?"

She wiggled a bit. "I guess not," she sighed, but her small smile gave her away. "Now what?"

"Now… I want to fuck that hot little pussy," I replied, moving my hands down to her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. "Is that a problem?"

Bella tapped her chin with one finger in mock deep thought, and I tickled her sides until she begged me to stop.

"_Please_," she gasped.

"That's better," I teased. "I love it when you beg."

"Oh, shut up. _God._"

Smiling at her, I realized then just how much I _had_ missed her—her gorgeous face, her spunk, her laughter.

I pulled her against me, making her slide across my lap until our bodies were flush.

"Now do you feel _exactly_ in what way I want you?"

Her hips made small circular movements, and a groan rumbled in the back of my throat.

"I _think_ I feel something."

I bucked my hips up into her, and she moaned.

"How about now?"

"Mmmm."

I pulled the front of her dress and bra down, releasing both breasts, and pulled a tight little nipple into my mouth, licking and sucking until she yanked my head away by my hair. I assumed she wanted me to stop, but then she moved my head to her other nipple, and I took her cue and gave it the same attention as the first.

"_God_," she whispered.

I moaned around her nipple as she began to rock her hips again. She slid her warm pussy up and down my length, and I fucking needed to be inside her.

Like, yesterday.

The skirt of her dress was up around her waist, and knowing there were so few layers of clothing between us had me releasing a loud moan against her skin as she rubbed up against me.

Going three-plus weeks without being inside Bella made me frantic, and I lifted her, stumbling over to my desk and nearly dropping her because I couldn't stop tasting the skin of her neck and jaw long enough to look where I was going.

I sat her on the smooth surface and started unbuttoning and unzipping without delay.

The condom in my wallet was quickly put to good use, and getting my own clothes off had already taken too much time, so I hooked my finger into her panties and moved them aside so I could slide into her velvety heat.

Her ankles locked at my ass, and I crushed her upper body to me as I leaned forward, bracing us on one arm, and drove into her like I'd just gotten out of prison and this was the first pussy I'd had in years.

Realizing my eyes had been screwed shut, I opened them just as Bella's head fell back. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, and the muscles in my arms strained as my hips snapped forward again and again. "_Fuck_," she whispered on a gusty exhale. "Edward…"

I could only offer her a grunt in return.

Bending my knees a little more, I angled my thrusts upward so I could hit her sweet spot just right. I tugged on the long hair that was tickling my hands and scraped my teeth across her neck.

The desk rattled with our movements, a cup of pens clattering noisily to the floor.

I didn't care.

I couldn't care about anything but being inside her right then.

And I didn't give a fuck about the people in my bar hearing the scream she gave me as she shattered around me.

My hips slammed into her one last time, and I came hard inside her with a few more choppy thrusts, groaning her name. My lips soothed the spot where I'd unconsciously bit down on her shoulder, and on shaky legs, I stepped back to dispose of the condom as Bella righted her clothing.

After pulling my boxer-briefs back on, I gathered her in my arms and walked us back over to sit on my couch, settling her back in my lap right where I wanted her.

Bella laid her head against my sweaty chest, and I played with the ends of her hair as we got our breathing back under control.

"I didn't mean what I said," she murmured after a few silent moments.

My hands stilled, and my eyebrows furrowed in question. "When?"

"About you fucking someone else. I didn't mean that. I…" She sat back and glanced at my face and then looked off to the side before continuing. "I was angry, obviously. But I didn't mean that."

"I tried."

Her head turned back to me sharply. "You tried what?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "I tried to fuck someone else. I couldn't do it."

Bella's eyes searched mine. "Why not?"

"I told you. I only want you." I licked my lips, and her eyes shot to my mouth. "I meant that."

Bella's eyes roamed over my face, but she didn't say a word.

I cleared my throat. "So, how did your surgery go?"

That seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Oh." Her fingers brushed over my collarbones. "It went great actually. It was a tough one, but the patient should make a full recovery," she said with a smile that seemed shy but proud.

"Good. I mean, I kind of already knew because Rose told me you did a stellar job. She still talks about you all the time. I think she's convinced we're soul mates or something. She can't, for the life of her, figure out why I haven't asked y—"

Bella cut off my rambling with her mouth.

On my mouth.

_Holy fuck._

She was kissing me.

Hard and fast.

Lips and tongue.

"_Shit_," she gasped as she reared back from me, covering her mouth with both hands. "I'm sorry. Shit."

She tried to back away and climb off me, but I held tight with my arms.

Keeping one arm locked around her waist, I brought the other up and sunk my hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head and coaxing her forward again. Her eyes still showed panic, and her body was stiff, but once our lips touched again, she melted against me.

For God only knows how long, we learned each other's mouths. She licked my top lip, and I groaned. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, and she shuddered.

Our tongues twisted and tangled.

She tasted _so_ fucking good.

I'd never enjoyed kissing someone so much in my life, and I wasn't sure if it was only because it was the first time I'd kissed her…or if it was just because it was Bella.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #8: No kissing on the mouth (aka The Pretty Woman rule)**

**Rule status: Nullified**

* * *

**STORY RECS: My girls write SUCH amazing words! Please check them out, and leave them some love!**

**The Love Boat by twilly: **Love, exciting and new. Come Aboard. We're expecting you. Love, life's sweetest reward. Let it flow, it floats back to you. Best friends, a childhood crush, a free cruise, and a ship full of swingers.

**Superhero In The Stacks by lellabeth: **'He's beautiful, but he doesn't notice me. Nobody does.' Bella's insecurities have forced her to hide away from the world, but her Library Boy changes everything.

**A Heart Arcane by Iambeagle: **There are people you get over. And then there's Edward Cullen.

**My Love, My Sin by sulliedsoles: **I want it all. I need, and I take, and I abuse. But I love my Love, and I love my Sin. I can't let either one go.

**Home Ice by EverydayBella: **High school sweethearts Edward and Bella are finding that married life isn't the easy goal they hoped it would be now that he's fulfilled his childhood dream of playing in the NHL. Bella's determined to show she's more than a hockey wife, and this is one game Edward isn't prepared to lose.

**Hope on the Horizon by AngelycDevil: **In ten minutes, you can run a mile, make Mac n' Cheese, and get a manicure. In ten minutes, you can vacuum your room, get takeout from McDonald's, and sign up for yoga lessons. In ten minutes, your life can change forever.

**Cocktails at Eclipse by twilightladies: **What is she still doing here? They shouldn't be together anymore—she should be gone. She's persistent—I'll give her that—digging her claws in so we can't get near them.

**Another Love by sparklymeg: **"Edward had it all... until he didn't." My entry for the 2013 TLS Angst Contest. Winner of Best HEA. Now expanding into a multichapter fic.

**Droplets by sophiacorgi: **My flashes for the Twilight Twenty-Five Round 8. The majority will be Edward/Bella. I've rated M just to be safe.** (These are the first words she's posted. Please leave her some love!)**

**I've Lost My Bed, Can I Borrow Yours? by Fiyaaa: **"He's hot, spicy Indian take-out, and I'm a bowl of oatmeal. Without any sugar or honey to get rid of that cardboard taste." - 34 year old Bella thinks she's met her very own Jordan Catalano, but will she be able to deal with the age gap, his cheesy pick-up lines and the Monster-In-Law?

**Suddenly by LyricalKris: **An apathetic actor. A young girl coming into her own. He was always larger than life to her. She was always just a child on the edge of his horizon. For both, love was a silly game other people played, until it wasn't.

**White Shadows by sunflowersongs: **Edward's a knight. Bella's a fair maiden in need of a protector. An arranged marriage, a run for freedom, a change of heart, a choice to be made. Lots of adventure, some humor, and a cocky Edward.


	9. Crap Shoot

**A/N: I want to clear up a little confusion with the timeline. Only eight days had passed between the night Edward showed up at Bella's apartment and the night she showed up in his office in the last chapter. Not a month. It had been a month since she'd last been to his office/bar.**

**Thank you all for reading and for your lovely reviews! I read and cherish every single one.**

**Huge thanks to Twilly, Lellabeth, and Iambeagle. They're my heroes. The wind beneath my wings. And other sappy love song clichés. :)**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Crap Shoot**

**BPOV**

Having gone without sex for a few weeks, Edward and I went a bit crazy in his office, fucking on every available surface, horizontal or otherwise.

And now that I'd had a taste of Edward's lips, I couldn't seem to stop kissing him.

It felt like a full-blown addiction.

He was sitting in his desk chair with me on his lap, pressed against him, my elbows resting on his shoulders and my hands tangled in his hair. We were sweaty, sated, and exhausted, but our lips were still connected. Softly now but still together, his top lip between mine and my bottom lip between his, alternating in the sweetest little kisses.

It was far too intimate, but still, I couldn't stop. And he didn't seem to want me to.

Those lips that I used to stare at and think were so perfect were even better than I ever imagined.

Little sparks radiated from where our lips met, ricocheting through my body, making me press even closer to him.

I had to stop.

I touched my lips to his one last time before deciding I should get dressed and get home. Edward chased my lips briefly as I pulled away, making my heart give a little kick against my ribs.

I didn't look at him as I slid off his thighs.

Just as I was shimmying into my dress, my phone buzzed. Picking it up, I muttered, "Aw, shit," after reading the text that came through.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Oh." I glanced up at him and then looked around for my shoes. "Um, I have this benefit gala for the hospital that I have to go to next weekend, and my date just canceled on me."

"Your date?"

"Yeah, this nurse from the hospital."

"A nurse?" he asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Yes. A _male_ nurse."

Edward's smirk transformed into a scowl for a second before he schooled his features into total apathy.

"He's gay," I said. I didn't know why I felt the need to explain myself, but it just came out.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so…"

"So, you need a date."

"Well, yeah," I said, finally locating my second shoe. "I guess. But it's not that big of a deal if I go alone."

"I could go with you."

I looked at him for a moment but then shook my head. "I couldn't ask you to do that, Edward."

"You're not," he pointed out. "Besides, it's not like I won't know anyone there. Rose and Em will be there."

"That's true," I replied. "But do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, our last 'date' was kind of a disaster."

"It was?" he asked.

"Uh… were you not there?"

Edward chuckled. "I just didn't think it was that bad. I seem to recall the _end_ of the night being particularly spectacular."

I laughed as I slipped my shoes on. "Of course that's all you recall."

We held each other's gazes for a moment, smiling at one another. It started to feel too good, the twist low in my stomach telling me that I needed to rein it in. So I cleared my throat and glanced around the office to make sure I'd gotten everything, and I heard Edward sigh.

Two long, inked arms wrapped around me from behind, and I sucked in a breath, my skin flushing hot from the feel of him pressed against my back. No matter that he'd just fucked me senseless all over this room.

Edward brushed my hair aside, and his lips touched the side of my neck, his warm breath just below my ear making my knees weaken. It was a damn good thing he was holding on to me.

"Let me take you to the benefit, Bella," he murmured. "I want to."

_He _wanted_ to? But why? _

He'd made it abundantly clear that he wanted my body, but beyond that, I didn't know why he'd want to get dressed up and mingle with a bunch of doctors—especially considering he seemed to have an aversion to them in general.

It didn't seem like a good idea. Our agreement was on very shaky ground as it was, what with all the kissing and other blatant disregard for the rules we'd agreed upon.

Edward's lips skimmed up and down my neck as his arms tightened around me, and I completely lost my train of thought.

My eyes fell shut, and I shuddered out an exhale before uttering a breathy, "Okay."

* * *

I'd told Edward to just meet me at the gala, but he'd insisted on picking me up. Since my apartment was on his way, he thought it would be silly not to ride together, but I was starting to panic a little at just how much this evening was turning out to be like a real date.

What the hell had I been thinking, agreeing to this?

The morning of the event, I picked up my phone several times with the intention of canceling.

I could go alone. No big deal.

I'd spent Christmas and New Year's alone this year, though.

Again.

So, by the afternoon, I decided it might be nice to just go out and have a good time with someone for once.

Besides, it was still a work function, so there was a purpose behind it. I just didn't want the other doctors I worked with to see me all googly-eyed over some guy. I'd built up an image of being tough around the hospital, and I'd be damned if that was going to be undone in one evening.

I'd felt safe in choosing to go with Eric. He was hilarious, and I knew we'd have a fun time together, and that would be that.

Going with Edward felt like a crap shoot.

There was no denying at this point that my feelings for him were changing. But I was still doing my best to keep them in check.

I smoothed my hands over the deep purple silk of my dress, making sure it was laying just right. I'd swept up the sides of my hair into elegant clips, and the back cascaded down in big curls. I was just putting my earrings in when there was a knock on my door.

I hadn't put my shoes on yet, so I padded across my hardwood floor and checked the peephole, but I couldn't see anything.

It looked like he was covering it with his hand.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me," came his smooth voice from the other side of the door.

I slid the chain out of its notch and began to unlock and open the door as I spoke. "You know, you really shouldn't cover the peephole. It's kind of scary for a single wo... man..." My breath stuttered, and I was pretty sure my heart fell down into my toes and then came back up to lodge itself in my throat once I got the door open and saw Edward in all his tux-clad glory.

My eyes traveled from his hair, which he'd gotten cut and tamed with some kind of product, over his handsome face, to his broad shoulders, to the bow-tie at his neck, where I saw his Adam's apple bob lightly.

Was he speaking?

I had no idea.

I took in the tailored lines of his black jacket, down to his trim waist and long legs in perfectly fitted pants. His shoes were shiny-black and pristine.

My mouth was hanging open as my eyes roamed over him, and I didn't know how long I'd been staring. But when my gaze went back to his face, he was smirking at me.

"See something you like?"

Lifting my jaw off the floor and pulling myself together as best I could, I gave him a withering look and stepped back so he could come in.

"I just need to get my shoes on. I'll be right back." I started to walk away from him, but he caught my hand and tugged me back, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"You look stunning, Bella," he said just before he dipped down to kiss my lips.

I let out a quiet moan as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, slowly releasing it and me.

"You look..." My head was bobbing slightly as I attempted to catch my breath. "Yeah... I'll just..." I tilted my head in the general direction of my room, trying to indicate that I was going to get my shoes.

I still wasn't used to kissing him and the way it affected me. I wasn't sure I ever would be.

Once I was ready, Edward offered me his arm and escorted me out to his car. He opened the door for me before going around to his side, and I watched him duck into his seat before sliding into mine, in awe of just how gentlemanly he was being.

When we arrived at the hotel for the Celebrate Swedish benefit gala, I grew nervous. I hated this feeling.

Edward was starting to get very good at turning me into a puddle of goo, and that was something I wanted to avoid tonight.

"Isabella!" Rosalie called as she waved at us from several feet away.

When we got closer, her mouth dropped open.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She gasped and brought her hand to her chest. "Are you two dating now? Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hi, Rose." Edward leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

I frowned. "No. We're not—"

"Isn't it great?" Edward interrupted and slid his arm around my waist. "Thanks again for setting us up, sis."

I shot him a confused look, but Rosalie was absolutely beaming at him, so I decided to just go along with it for the moment.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, he's getting us some drinks. You look fantastic, Isabella," she said with a warm smile.

Rosalie was all business at the hospital, but I was beginning to really like her. Outside of work, she was genuine and sweet, and I smiled back at her, still tucked under her brother's arm.

"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself. Red is definitely your color."

"You think so?"

I nodded.

"I do love the boldness of it."

"Hey, kids," Emmett greeted as he walked over, holding two tumblers of amber liquid over ice. "I didn't know you were coming, Ed. Here, take this," he said, handing him one of the drinks and giving the other to Rosalie. "I'll go get another. Bella, you want something?"

"Sure. Bourbon if they have it."

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me in surprise and then nodded in satisfaction before heading back toward the bar.

"I've never seen you drink bourbon before," Edward murmured by my ear.

I thought back to all the times he'd come over straight from the bar, his hands smelling like bourbon and scotch, and I smiled at him. "It just sounded good."

We found our seats shortly after Emmett came back with our drinks and proceeded to listen to the director of Swedish Medical Center speak about the fundraising efforts of the evening.

Our $200-per-plate meals were served, and I could tell Rosalie was curious about what was going on between Edward and me as she kept staring between the two of us when she wasn't engaged in conversation.

She finally spoke up when dessert, a delicious-looking pot de crème, was served.

"So, when did you two start officially dating?" she asked, addressing Edward. "Last we spoke about it, you were adamant that there was nothing there." She cut her eyes to me. "Sorry, Bella. I'm just confused. I mean, it's great. I obviously thought you two would be great together."

Rosalie looked like she was going to keep speaking, but Edward cut her off.

"I was wrong," he said, looking directly into my eyes. "About there being nothing there. I was wrong."

My chest seemed to hollow out and then fill back up all at once as I let those words sink in.

Did he really mean them? Or was it just a show he was putting on for his sister? I couldn't be sure, but I saw nothing but sincerity when I looked into his jade eyes.

"You took your piercing out," I whispered, noticing for the first time and bringing my hand up to swipe my thumb over where it usually was.

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "Yeah. I figured I should for tonight. Besides, Rose would probably have kicked my ass if I'd shown up with it in."

I glanced at Rosalie then, dropping my arm. She was smiling softly at us, her head tilted slightly. I didn't know why Edward wanted to let her believe we were together, but I couldn't be the one to wipe that smile off her face.

After dessert, Emmett and Rosalie got up to dance. Edward and I sat through one song before he rose to his feet, offering a hand to me.

"Would you dance with me, Bella?"

I looked at his outstretched hand and then at his face, worry etched on mine, I was sure.

"Come on," he insisted. "It'll be fun."

There was upbeat music playing, so I figured it would be safe. I stood and smoothed down my dress, taking Edward's hand to let him lead me out onto the dance floor.

The live band was playing swing music, and he put his arm around my waist, clasping our free hands up in the air and began moving us around the dance floor. We weren't pressed together; he was respecting the bubble.

After three songs, I was smiling and laughing constantly. Edward was, surprisingly, a great dancer, and I was having so much more fun with him than I expected to. I'd been afraid things might be a little awkward between us, but it was anything but.

"Okay, I think I need a break," I said, laughing. "My feet are starting to hurt."

Edward didn't give me a hard time. He started to lead me off the dance floor, but then a familiar slow song began playing, and before I knew it, he'd stopped walking and pulled me in close to him.

I didn't protest as his arm went around me and his warm hand splayed across my lower back. My eyes met his twinkling ones as I rested my free hand on the back of his neck, feeling the stiffness of his collared shirt against his skin.

He brought our joined hands up to rest on his chest and laid his smooth, clean-shaven cheek against mine.

God, he smelled divine.

"Unforgettable…" he crooned softly in my ear. "That's what you are..."

A quiet gasp escaped my throat, and my eyes stung with tears. I ignored the pain in my toes and lightly squeezed the back of his neck, pressing my body in even closer to him.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened, and his other hand that had been resting on my back slid around my waist as he sang, "How the thought of you does things to me…"

My body sagged against him, my fingers moving to scratch at the shorter hairs on the back of his head. He stopped singing and let out a little groan of pleasure, dropping his forehead to my shoulder and then moving to bury his face in my neck as we continued to sway, lost in the music and each other.

I knew I shouldn't be letting this happen. But it was the single most romantic moment of my entire life.

It was a bittersweet thing to experience with someone I wasn't even dating and for whom I was never supposed to develop feelings.

I knew Edward didn't want a relationship. Maybe he was just getting caught up in the moment, much like I was. Or maybe he was just pretending in front of his sister and brother-in-law. But then there was the cuddling and all the kissing and...

It was all terribly confusing.

Instead of letting my mind spin out of control, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, facing his neck so I could lay soft kisses there. I decided to just enjoy the moment for once. I knew the bubble would burst soon, but right now, I would let myself have this little piece of him.

This little piece of happiness.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #2: No Romance. Get in and get out, so to speak.**

**Rule status: Swept away**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**There are some great contests going on around the fandom. Please check them out!**

**Friends to Lovers Contest (hosted by myself and Lellabeth) - Entries will be accepted starting 10/15/13. Search writer FriendsToLoversContest here on FFn for more info. We can't wait to read your words!**

**Dark & Twisted Contest - Submission deadline extended to 9/30/13. Search writer Dark and Twisted Contest here on FFn for more info.**

**Dior Rob Contest - Entries will be accepted starting 9/15/13. Search writer diorrobcontest here on FFn for more info.**

**Light The Darkness Contest - Entries will be accepted starting 10/1/13. Search writer Light The Darkness Contest here on FFn for more info.**

**Age Of Edward Contest - Entries being accepted now through 9/30/13, barring any extensions. Search writer AgeOfEdward here on FFn for more info.**

**Mark Me Contest - Entries being accepted now through 9/30/13, barring any extensions. Search writer MarkMeContest here on FFn for more info.  
**

**Hopefully I haven't forgotten any. Should be some amazing entries for all of these! Be sure to read, review, and vote for your favorites when the time comes!**


	10. Blackout

**Huge thanks as always to my lovely prereaders and beta. They are just amazeballs!**

**Any mistakes are mine as I tend to tinker right up until I post.**

**SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

**A/N: I know we normally alternate POVs, but we're still with Bella here at the beginning. We'll hear from Edward later in the chapter. :) This is kind of a long one...**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Blackout**

**BPOV**

Sighing, I slid my back down the armrest of my couch, relaxing even more into its soft brown comfort. I was enjoying having the night off after the absolute insanity in the ER the previous night. Having slept all day, though, I was wide awake at eleven p.m. and happily watching _Friends_ reruns on Nick at Nite when it happened. The TV went off just as Joey and Chandler's rooster crowed, signaling the beginning of my favorite episode of all time, and my entire apartment was suddenly plunged into darkness. My heart rate spiked, and my breathing quickened and sounded too loud in the silent blackness. I wouldn't say I was afraid of the dark necessarily, but I was definitely afraid of the unknown—and the dark was a pretty good fucking representation of the unknown.

I unlocked my iPhone and used it as a makeshift flashlight to guide me to my window. The whole block was dark, and it looked like a few of the surrounding blocks were as well. It rarely stormed here, so I couldn't figure out what might have caused a blackout.

I made my way into my kitchen to rummage for the candles I knew I kept in one of the cabinets. I wasn't the type to have them just out on random surfaces in my home, but I was pretty damn disappointed in myself when I discovered I only owned two candles. And they were tea lights.

Fuck me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to really carry these things around, so I took one into the bathroom and lit it, again using my iPhone as a light source to get me there from the kitchen, where I'd lit the other tiny candle.

I'd been in my apartment all day, but suddenly I was sure there was an axe murderer lurking somewhere inside. Logically, I knew it was impossible, but everything was just too damn _quiet_. Every little creak of a floorboard or thud from a neighboring apartment became someone hiding in my closet or the guest room, just waiting for me to walk in so they could ambush me.

As soon as I'd start relax a little bit, fear would skitter down my spine, making me flex my shoulders. I sat on the floor of my bathroom, back pressed to the wall, waiting and praying for the lights to come back on.

To distract myself, I started reading one of the many unfinished books on my phone. I glanced up after a while and noticed that the stupid tea light was already half gone.

I wished I could just turn my mind off and go to sleep, but there was no way that was happening.

When my phone suddenly buzzed in my hand, I let out a shriek and almost dropped it before opening up the text from Edward.

_**You ok? ~E**_

I wondered how he'd heard about the blackout.

And _was_ I okay?

No. Not really.

**I think so ~B**

_**You sure? They don't know how long it's going to be out. It's on the news. It's awfully cold tonight. ~E**_

He sounded so worried about me.

Suddenly feeling chilled, I went into my bedroom and snatched the duvet off my bed, huddling on the floor of the bathroom again and looking mournfully at the dwindling candle.

I hadn't responded to Edward yet when another text came through from him.

_**Why don't you come to my place for the night? ~E**_

**You're not at work? ~B**

_**No. Garrett's got it covered tonight. Come on over. ~E**_

I chewed on my thumbnail for a second before replying.

**I really shouldn't. ~B**

_**Please. It would make me feel better. ~E**_

I sighed and rested my forehead on my bent knees.

It'd been over three weeks since the benefit—since our perfectly perfect date.

And I'd been avoiding him.

He'd asked to get together several times, to talk, to do what we normally do, even asking me to dinner once, but I'd declined each time. I was getting in way too deep, and I had to regroup.

I should've trusted my instincts when the very first rule had been broken, albeit unintentionally. I knew then that this could get very messy, and I'd been right. At least on my end.

My emotions had been a tangled mess for a while, but especially after the gala, when Edward had made me feel like I was the most important person in the world to him.

He hadn't come inside that night when we got back to my apartment, choosing instead to kiss me against my door until my brain liquefied, and my legs felt as if they couldn't support my weight anymore.

I'd gone inside and pressed my back to my closed door, sliding down it as tears slid down my cheeks.

Overcome with emotion, I'd touched my fingers to my lips and cried silently.

The next morning, I'd decided that I needed to stay away from him until I got my head on straight. I stayed busy, covering shifts for a few other residents at the hospital, but I never could get Edward off my mind.

Spending the entire night at his place was a really fucking bad idea.

**Ok. I'll be on my way shortly. ~B**

I groaned after I hit send, wishing I could snatch the message back from the universe.

_**Great. Drive safely ~E**_

I put my face in my hands and screamed into them, before getting up and running into my bedroom to throw a sweater on over my tank top. My yoga pants would have to work for now.

I grabbed my purse and keys, dashed into the bathroom and blew out what little was left of that candle, ran through the kitchen, blowing that one out too, and then hauled ass out my door and down the stairwell.

Thank sweet baby Jesus for cellphones.

I was enough of a mess as it was.

I made a mental note to invest in some flashlights and giant pillar candles.

When I arrived at Edward's place, he answered the door in green and blue plaid flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

His hair had grown out some since I'd seen him last and was just as chaotically beautiful as ever.

The scruff covering his jaw was rudely perfect, and the eyebrow ring was back in place where it belonged.

The gymnastic routine my stomach performed when he'd opened the door was not a good sign.

Not a good sign at all.

So much for regrouping.

I stood there for a good thirty seconds, seriously debating turning around and going back to my dark, cavernous, axe-murderer-infested apartment.

It seemed far less dangerous at the moment.

Edward just watched me with concerned eyes as I warred with myself. He finally crossed the threshold, stepping onto his welcome mat in socked feet and wrapping his arms around me. He buried his face into my hair and took a deep inhale.

My arms stayed at my sides for a moment before I brought them up to rest around his waist.

"Hey," he said into my hair.

"Hey." My reply was muffled, my face pressed into the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"You okay?"

I nodded in response, closing my eyes and inhaling his clean, tantalizing scent.

"Good. Now, come on. Come inside. We're letting all the heat out." He laced his fingers with mine, and I only hesitated for another five seconds or so before stepping through the open doorway.

I stood awkwardly in the entryway once we were inside, my hand still in his as he turned to face me. "The place looks nice," I commented after noticing some of the new artwork on the walls.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you haven't seen it since my cousin helped me redecorate."

"Your cousin?"

"Alice," he said with a smile. "She's a little spitfire. Kinda like you." He winked. "You'd like her."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just cleared my throat and looked away from him.

He squeezed my fingers. "Bella..."

I closed my eyes. I knew this was a bad idea. He wanted to talk. I could feel my walls crumbling as I worked desperately to rebuild them, revealing peeks of the scared little girl with a raw and bleeding heart on the other side.

It wasn't that I wanted to give up on love forever because of Riley's assholish ways. But the fact was that he _did_ hurt me. So badly.

He was the first man I'd given my heart to, and he'd happily stomped all over it.

Then there was my career, my education. It was my whole life. I barely had time to eat some days, much less try to maintain a real relationship with someone.

Not that Edward wanted a real relationship with me, but _something_ had changed.

"Look. That night…" he started and blew a breath through his nose.

"...was perfect," I finished with a sigh and looked down at our joined hands.

"Then why?"

I trained my eyes back on him. "I think you know the answer to that, Edward."

"Ah, yes. The _rules_," he said in a flippant tone.

"I should just go." I turned back toward the door.

"Wait," he said. "Where're you gonna go? Back to your apartment to sit in the freezing cold darkness?" Tugging on my hand, Edward tried to pull me away from the door, farther into his apartment and his life. "Come on. We don't have to talk right now," he assured. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?"

I looked into his kind green eyes, thankful that he wasn't going to push me tonight. "No. I slept all day."

"All right. Let's go sit. Wanna pick a movie?" he asked. "I'll pop some popcorn."

I let out a relieved exhale and nodded, letting go of his hand and dropping my purse beside the couch, before crouching in front of his shelf full of movies.

I got the movie set up and went to use Edward's restroom.

I'd been in here before, of course, but I'd never snooped, never wanted to know all the little details that would invade my mind and possibly endear me to him even more.

This time, I was too curious. His skin always smelled so fucking good, and I just had to know what kind of soap he used.

After washing my hands, I pulled the shower curtain back just far enough to peek inside. I laughed and shook my head. Axe Dark Temptation body wash.

Figured.

Fucker.

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward said as he joined me on his couch a couple minutes later with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

I inhaled the buttery aroma and gave him a sideways glance. "What? No good?"

"No, it's perfect. I'm just surprised is all. I wouldn't have pegged you as a Monty Python fan."

We munched on popcorn and watched the hilarious credits. Our fingers touched in the bowl every so often, and I could feel frissons travel up my arm each time. It was unnerving, which was slightly ridiculous, considering this man had been inside me more times than I could count.

My favorite scene started."Bring out your dead!" I called out in time with the movie, making Edward choke on his popcorn as a surprised laugh burst from him.

"I'm not dead!"

"I'm getting better."

"I think I'll go for a walk."

"I feeeeel happyyyy. I feeel happyyyy."

I was cracking up, wheezing at Edward's horrible English accent as he quoted along with the movie.

By the end, my stomach muscles were aching from how much I'd laughed. I realized then just how long it had been since I'd felt so relaxed and happy. My life was so carefully constructed, and I didn't often just let myself go anymore to enjoy something as simple as a funny movie.

Edward and I had finished the popcorn fairly quickly and spent the remainder of the movie pressed side by side on his couch. He dropped his large hand to my knee as he used the other to turn off the TV.

He angled his body toward mine slightly, and his wide smile mirrored mine. "How about some ice cream?"

"Good idear, oh lord!" I mimicked.

"'_Course_ it's a good idea!"

He hadn't missed a beat.

I giggled uncontrollably, bending at the waist, and when I came back up, Edward took hold of my face in both of his hands. His eyes were happy and crinkled at the corners, and my chest felt too tight. He leaned forward and captured my lips, and nothing felt scary or too fast or 'against the rules' as his tongue slid against mine.

"Is this okay?" Edward whispered against my lips, his warm breath flowing into my mouth.

I turned my body toward him and slid my fingers up behind his ears as his lips moved in sensual brushstrokes over mine.

At my answering nod, he moved forward, pressing me down into the couch cushions, and I realized how much I'd missed having his weight on me.

His hands roamed my body, seemingly re-memorizing me. The yoga pants suddenly seemed like the best idea ever when he thrust against me and when his warm hand slid over my ass and down the back of my thigh.

I moved my hands to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up his torso. He reached behind his neck and pulled it off over his head, and I licked my lips at the sight of so much of his skin.

It had been too long.

His thumbs rubbed circles just under my sweater, and my eyes focused on the date tattooed over his heart. I brushed my thumb over it. "Will you tell me?" I whispered, looking up to see his eyes fall shut.

Edward cleared his throat and moved back, sitting up again on the opposite end of the couch. The loss of his body heat caused me to curl up and wrap my arms around my bent legs, resting my back against the arm of the couch.

He stared at the blank screen of the TV, and I was afraid I'd ruined the whole night with my question, but then he spoke quietly. "The 'J' stands for Jasper," he began. "He was my best friend. We grew up together, did everything together." He turned his face to me before adding, "Went to med school together."

My eyes widened. "You went to med school?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Clearing his throat again, he continued. "Surgery actually. Same as my dad and Rose. And you." His lips curved into the slightest smile, but it was gone a second later. "We'd been trying to decide on our specialty. I wanted to do plastics for obvious reasons, and he called me a douchenozzle for wanting to feel up women's tits all day." Edward chuckled a bit. "We were on the phone one day while he was driving to Tacoma to visit Alice."

"Your cousin?"

Edward shot me a tight smile. "Yes. They were engaged."

"Were…" I said, knowing where this was going but not wanting to know what made that haunted look appear in his eyes.

"He was giving me a hard time about plastics again, and I was trying to convince him that I was going to be a hero, doing reconstructions, not fake tits and nose jobs." He shook his head and snorted with little humor. "Jasper's voice cut out mid-laugh. I heard an 'oh, fuck', and then the loud crunching of metal, and the line went dead."

Edward dropped his head down and buried his hand in his hair, and I scooted toward him, feeling the overwhelming need to comfort him. My arms went around him, and I kissed his bare shoulder. He hadn't said it outright, but the way his face crumpled in grief and all the other details I'd garnered told me that Jasper hadn't survived.

"I'm so sorry you lost your friend, Edward. And in such a tragic way." I didn't know what else to say, so I leaned my head on his shoulder and held him. He'd shared a piece of himself with me—a few pieces, in fact—and I wanted nothing more than to be there for him in that moment.

"I quit school soon after," his quiet voice continued. "I was already annoyed with all the over-inflated egos around me, and losing Jasper just kind of broke the camel's back, I guess."

Edward's head was still bowed, and I ran my fingernails over his scalp. It broke my heart to see him so sad, and I felt guilty at the relief I felt that the tattoo didn't have something to do with an ex-girlfriend.

He cleared the emotion from his throat again. "I was a little lost for a while, but then a couple years later, I decided to open my bar. Rose and I had inheritance money from our grandfather, so I didn't have any debt from school, thankfully."

"The bar's great. It suits you," I said, wanting to reassure him even if he didn't need it.

There were so many things I found myself wanting to give him, and it scared me to death.

Edward swiveled his head toward me and gave me a crooked smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Do you remember the night we first met? At your bar?" Bella asked. Her hands were still on me, and I didn't want to move, didn't want her to stop touching me.

I chuckled. "I don't think I could forget if I tried. That dress…" I let out a whistling breath, and she giggled.

"Yeah, that was my 'take charge of my sex life' dress."

I lifted my eyebrows and licked my lips. "I'd say it was effective."

She smacked my arm lightly and jostled me a bit as we laughed. It was nice to have the mood lightened after talking about losing Jasper.

"What did you notice first about me?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"That ass."

Bella laughed. "Okay, what else?"

"Well, when you sat down at the bar, it was your eyes." So dark and full of secrets.

"Uh-huh. You sure it wasn't the side-boob peeking out of the plunging neckline of that dress?"

"Nope. Eyes," I insisted.

"Side-boob."

"Okay, eyes _and_ side-boob."

"Ah, honesty."

"Shut up," I said on a chuckle. "I noticed a lot of things about you," I continued. "Everything."

She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to the corner of my jaw. "I'm glad I met you, Edward," she murmured as she pulled away.

"I'm just glad I got to you first," I countered. "Every guy in that place was looking at you like you were something to eat."

Shaking her head, Bella looked down and giggled. Her cheeks were painted pink, and she was adorable. "I wouldn't have taken just any guy back to my place that night."

"No?"

"No," she answered. "There was something about you. You were cocky as all hell, but I saw past that. My gut told me you were a good guy."

"It was a good night."

"Yes," she said, chuckling. "Very good. So good that you wanted to do it again even though I'd told you it was a one-time thing." She was smirking.

And I'm the cocky one.

She had it right, though. Bella had pretty much blown my mind that night, and I needed more of her. She'd told me up front that she just wanted one night, no strings attached, and that was fine by me. I remembered saying a silent thank-you to the big guy upstairs for it too.

I didn't do attachments.

When I'd asked if she wanted to do it again sometime, she'd hesitated a bit but ended up giving me her number. I knew for sure then that it had been just as good for her—not that her screams hadn't told me that already.

The next time we'd met up, she'd presented me with a sort of contract that she'd found online. I laughed, but the rules seemed like a good idea at the time. No complications.

Now, after months of trying to keep my feelings for Bella at bay, as I looked into her warm brown eyes, I knew that I wanted complicated.

With her.

I turned back toward her and rested my hand on her jaw, brushing my thumb over her cheekbone. She leaned into my hand, her eyelids fluttering closed. "Bella…"

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "We should get some sleep."

"Don't do that," I said, shaking my head in frustration. "Don't shut down on me again."

"I can't do this right now, Edward."

"Can't do what? You can't just talk to me?"

"We've _been_ talking."

It hit me then. Like a ton of bricks.

"Who is he?"

"Who?" Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"The guy who made you so fucking scared of this." I pointed back and forth between us and then flattened my palm against my bare chest. "Of _me_."

She blanched, and I knew I'd hit the nail on the head.

"That's not…" she trailed off.

"Not what? Any of my business? That's bullshit, Bella, and you _know_ it."

She stood abruptly. "I should go." Taking a step back, she looked around, seemingly realizing for the first time where she was. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't fucking do this again, Bella. You can't keep avoiding what's happening here," I said, standing from the couch and taking a step toward her. "Whatever he did to you, however this guy fucked with your head, you need to realize that I'm not him."

As she closed her eyes, a single tear slid down her cheek.

When she reopened them, her eyes were glassy but dull, and she glanced toward the window. "The sun is coming up. I'm going to go. I'll call you."

As I watched her in disbelief and stunned silence, she gathered her things and walked out of my apartment. My chest felt hollow as the door clicked shut, and I was pretty fucking sure I shouldn't hold my breath for that phone call.

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #7 - No staying overnight. No exceptions.**

**Rule status - Shattered**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 11 (the final chapter) is written, so I will do my absolute best to not make you wait long for it, considering how this one ended. Much love to you all!**

**Please check out round eight of The Twilight 25. There are so many great authors participating, and they are writing some amazing little stories! thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/**

**There are also a couple more contests I'd like to make you aware of.**

**Lyrics to Life Contest - Submissions open until 10/31/13 - search writer LyricsToLifeContest here on ffn for more info.**

**Reflections of Summer Non-Canon Twific Contest - Submissions accepted 9/22/13-10/31/13. Check outreflectionsofsummerficcontest dot blogspot dot com for more info.**


	11. More

***sniffles* This is it. The last regular chapter. This has been such an amazing ride, and I'm so grateful to all of you who've read, reviewed, pimped, and flailed. I'm just in awe. Thank you so much.**

**Eternal thanks to Twilly, Lellabeth, and Iambeagle. They are just amazing at what they do, and I can't thank them enough.**

**Mixed reactions again about our skittish Bella in the last chapter. Seems like most of us are used to a skittish Edward. :)**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns the pie. I just make it lemony.**

* * *

**There are rules. Ignore them, and you're fucked. And not in the good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - More**

I stood there and stared at my door, thinking Bella would come back through it any second.

But minutes that felt like hours passed, and it remained closed.

She _had_ to know how I felt about her.

I'd done my best to show her, but it obviously wasn't enough.

I knew that I was in love with her. There was just no denying it anymore. I'd never felt for anyone else even _half_ of what I felt for Bella.

When she wasn't with me, I absolutely ached for her. My arms ached to be wrapped around her, my chest pressed to hers, heartbeat to heartbeat. My legs ached to be tangled with hers. My lips ached to be touching her somewhere. Anywhere.

My fucking heart was definitely aching, and I rubbed my chest. "Fuck," I muttered. Was this really how it was supposed to end? I was supposed to just let her walk away and move on?

Well, fuck that.

At the very least, I had to tell her in no uncertain terms how I felt, and then if she didn't want me, that would be that. I'd have to face the fact that whatever was happening between us was over.

I sprang into action, throwing my t-shirt back on and changing into a pair of jeans.

When I reached Bella's apartment, I knocked on her door for a solid minute, but she either didn't want to see me or she wasn't home.

Neither of those options eased the tension in my chest.

I started pacing in front of her door, tugging at my hair in frustration. All the pent-up energy and determination in my body was turning me into a caged animal.

"Edward?"

I whipped around to see Bella standing there with a grocery bag hanging from her arm.

"I need to talk to you."

Her eyes darted around, and she eyed her door, which I was basically guarding at that point.

"Edward, please. Not now. I told you—"

"I know what you said. But there are things that _I_ need to say. To you. And then I'll go."

"Let's go inside," she said quietly, moving around me to unlock her door.

I wanted to touch her, but I kept my hands to myself for the moment.

Once inside, she dropped her grocery bag onto the kitchen counter, looking at me uncertainly. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"Something to…" I shook my head and chuckled without humor. "No. This won't take long."

Bella averted her eyes and began unpacking her bag.

"Can you just come sit down with me for a minute?"

"Okay."

She moved to sit on her couch, and I sat on the coffee table, facing her.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath when I gathered both of her hands in my own, her eyes landing on them and then my face.

"I need you to listen to me, okay? Please don't say anything. Just listen."

She nodded, her eyes bouncing between my own.

_Here goes nothing._

Taking a deep breath, I started at the beginning.

"When I first met you, I wanted nothing to do with relationships. I'd had a couple serious girlfriends in the past, and I just wanted my freedom. I have my bar to run. I have great friends to hang out with. And with you, I got the best of both worlds. I got to keep my freedom in my everyday life, and then I got to have this incredible sexual relationship with you."

Bella's cheeks grew a little pink at my words, but she remained quiet.

It was no secret how amazing we were in bed together.

"As time went on and the rules started getting bent and broken, I realized I didn't care about any of that anymore."

I swallowed harshly, steeling my nerves for the hard part.

"Let me be absolutely clear. I don't just want your body anymore, Bella. I want all of you. I want the good and the bad. The crazy and the wonderful."

She searched my eyes, my face, presumably looking for any sign that I might not be telling her the truth.

I had to make her see.

I had to give her everything.

"I'm in love with you," I said, holding her gaze. "And I think you love me too. Because I _feel_ it, Bella. I feel it in the way you touch me, the way you look at me. Your eyes give you away whether you want them to or not." I skimmed the back of my finger down her temple. "But you're so scared," I whispered. "You can't even admit it to your_self_, much less to me."

I lost her eyes then as she focused them on our joined hands. "Edward…"

She'd said my name many times before, but never with so much fear infused into her tone.

I tightened my grip on her hands a bit. "Please look at me."

When she did, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"No more of this fuck-buddy pretense. I want to be with you. I want to be able to take you to dinner and go for walks along the pier. I want to hold you close and dance every slow dance with you. I want to sit on my couch and quote silly movies together like we did just a few hours ago. I want to lose track of time with you." I squeezed her hands as the first tear hit her cheek. "I'm not that guy, whoever he was, who hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you, Bella, but you have to let me in. I hope you can do that because I think…" I shook my head. "No, I _know_ that we could be _so_ amazing together. We've already proven that. You just need to open your eyes and see it."

I leaned forward then, capturing her lips, pouring as much love as I could find in my body into that kiss. The fact that she kissed me back made my chest ache. I could taste the salt of her tears, and I hoped and prayed that at least some of them were happy ones.

"Please think about what I said," I murmured after releasing her lips, my forehead pressed to hers. "You know where to find me if you decide to give this a chance."

With that, I placed her shaking hands into her lap and left her apartment, hope and dread waging a war inside me.

I'd put it all out there—laid myself bare for her. The ball was in her court now, and I hoped she could get past her fears and see what we could be together.

If not… I dreaded the day I would wake up and realize I'd never see her again.

* * *

I kept myself busy tending bar at Nox that night.

My eyes were constantly on the door, and every time it opened and it wasn't Bella, my heart sank a little bit more.

At five minutes to close, I knew she wasn't coming.

"God_dam_mit, Bella," I swore under my breath as I helped Seth start cleaning up. He gaped at me when I started throwing things around a bit, so I sent him to lock the door and turned to start cleaning the remaining dirty glasses.

Turning back around to wipe down the bar, I stopped short at the sight of Bella sitting on one of the bar stools.

She was dressed in her blue scrubs, and her long braid hung over one shoulder.

"We're closed," I said, offering her a slight smirk.

"I know. I'm sorry." She was quiet and wringing her hands.

I wanted to smooth the anxious lines between her brows.

I wiped the bar in front of where she sat and placed a cocktail napkin in front of her. "Rough night?"

She sighed, one corner of her mouth lifting a little. "I've had better."

I poured two fingers of bourbon into a tumbler and sat the drink on the napkin for her.

Throwing my towel over my shoulder, I decided to keep playing my role for the moment and leaned onto the bar. "Wanna talk about it?"

Her eyes locked on mine, and her dark gaze held me captive. "Well…" she said. "There was this guy."

"Was?"

She slid her index finger around the rim of her glass. "Yeah, see, we were fuck-buddies, he and I. But that never really works, does it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I wasn't sure where she was going with this yet, but she was here at least. That was half the battle. And one way or another, at least I wouldn't be left wondering.

"Well, we tried," she continued. "We had all these rules. This contract, actually." She pulled a folded up piece of paper from her bag and smoothed it out on top of the bar. I recognized it as the list she'd presented me with all those months ago that we'd both initialed, confirming our agreement. "We thought it would be easy and uncomplicated if we could just follow them. But see rule number one there?" she asked, pointing at it and looking up at me.

I nodded. She was speaking quietly, evenly, not in the teasing tone our little role play might be suggesting.

"That's the cardinal rule. Break that one, and you have to end it."

I swallowed the lump that had been in my throat since I turned and saw her there. "And has it been broken?"

"Well… yes. All the rules have, in fact," she said. "I might as well just tear this thing up for all the good it did us." She proceeded to rip the paper into tiny pieces that littered the bar top.

I stared at them for a moment before bringing my eyes back to her face. Again, she was _here_, but she wasn't giving much away.

Would she have even bothered showing up if she wasn't going to give us a chance?

I didn't know the answer to that, but I hoped against hope that her being here meant that she was ready to try.

"So," she sighed. "You see, I have to end it."

My heart seized in my chest, and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs as she looked back up at me.

But then she smiled the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile, and I sucked in a ragged breath.

"I have to end it because I broke the cardinal rule." She looked down into her glass. "A long time ago, actually."

"How long?" I whispered, knowing my own answer would be months ago.

"It doesn't matter. I've been too scared to take a risk and give him my heart. I think I might be too late." She brought her eyes back to mine, and the depth of emotion in them hit me so hard in the chest I had to take a step back. "I might have blown my chance with him."

I couldn't stop the soft smile that curled my lips or the small chuckle that escaped, moving back up to lean closer to her.

"I bet if you came clean, told him how you feel, he'd hear you out."

She smiled back at me again. "You really think so?"

Nodding, I said, "I do. If he's a good guy, he'll give you a chance to explain. Is he a good guy?"

"The best."

Bella was beaming now, and my face no doubt mirrored hers.

Seth cleared his throat from a few feet away and broke our little bubble.

"Uh, boss? I can finish locking up if you need to… go… or whatever," he said, grinning at us.

We were three smiling fools, and I tossed the keys at him as I rounded the bar. When I stood directly in front of Bella, she was still smiling, her happy tears threatening to spill over, and I lifted her up, crushing her against me and my mouth against hers.

I only released her when I had to breathe, and I hugged her so tight against me that _she_ probably couldn't.

By the time I put a little space between us, her cheeks were wet. She had flat shoes on, so her face was tilted up and mine down, our difference in height never more noticeable than right then.

"I would have been here earlier, but I got called in to the hospital," she said. "I'm _so_ sorry I made you wait so long, Edward."

I brushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her face and swiped at her tears with my thumbs. "It's okay."

"And I don't just mean tonight."

"I know," I murmured. "It's okay. You're here now. Right where I am. That's all that matters."

"You still scare the shit out of me," she whispered.

I put my arms around her waist. "We'll be okay. I just want to make you happy."

"I _love_ you," she said with so much conviction that I felt it invade my entire body, filling in all the empty spaces and squashing any doubts I had left.

"I know," I replied with a soft chuckle.

Her face lit up in a smile again as she shook her head at me. "Always so cocky."

"Yeah, well… Have you _seen_ me?"

Bella ran her hands seductively up my chest and then twisted the fuck out my left nipple.

"Ow," I laughed, flinching back from her. "You're gonna pay for that."

She squealed as I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder. I smacked her ass and walked toward my office, feeling lighter than I had in a long time.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, giggling.

"I haven't decided yet. I need to grab something from my desk, and then we can get out of here. But when you least expect it…" I hoisted her up and palmed her ass, squeezing a little roughly. "I'll get you back for that."

I set her on her feet, grabbed my wallet and keys from my desk and then stepped back up to her. I slid my hand around the back of her neck, under her braid, and leaned down to press my lips back to hers. It was the best feeling in the world to be able to kiss her whenever I damn well pleased.

"Let's go," I whispered, and she nodded.

I drove faster than I should have back to my apartment. We left Bella's car at Nox, and she held my hand in her lap the whole way. I don't think either of us wanted to be separated anymore than necessary at that point.

Once inside, I took her coat and purse and laid them on my couch. Without a word, I grasped her hand and pulled her behind me into my bedroom.

I undressed her slowly, placing soft kisses everywhere I could reach.

She pushed my sweater up and off of me and then popped the buttons on my jeans. She kissed down my chest as she pushed them and my boxer-briefs down my legs.

We were completely bare for each other.

"So beautiful." My hands cradled her face as I pulled her in for a scorching kiss.

Bella's hands roamed my back, feeling the dip of my spine, sliding over my shoulder blades, seemingly wanting to trace and memorize every contour. I understood the desire. I wanted my hands all over her too, caressing every curve and dip of her body.

I led her to the bed, and she lay down in the middle against my pillows. Seeing her there, knowing she was finally mine, made the weeks of heartache worth going through.

I let my eyes trace every line and arc, taking in the body I already knew so well all over again like it was the first time I was seeing her.

We'd had sex countless times, but tonight was different.

Tonight was so much _more_.

* * *

**BPOV**

Lying there in the middle of Edward's bed, I tried to calm my breathing. My heart was racing as I lay beneath his hungry stare, my body and mind feeling so many things all at once.

My eyes were hungry for him as well, and I took in the artwork that graced his skin, the sculpted lines of his torso, the trail of hair that led down to my favorite tattoo. I licked my lips, imagining running my tongue up each side of the V of his hips.

Edward's eyes shot to my mouth and then to my eyes. His were hooded, matching mine, the lust and passion growing palpable in the space between us.

I'd always enjoyed how much he wanted my body, but now that I knew he loved all of me, I felt like I needed him inside me more than I needed air.

I was absolutely burning for him.

His eyes began to roam over me again, and I arched my back a little, pushing my breasts out for him. My legs wouldn't stay still, one knee coming up and then the other, then back down, my toes pointing.

His gaze felt almost tangible on me, whispering touches only happening in my mind's eye, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I slid my hands up over my torso and took hold of my breasts, squeezing them and then lightly pinching my nipples.

Edward's mouth dropped open as he expelled a heavy breath, his nostrils flaring in the sexiest way.

In the next second, he was on me. His hands replaced mine on my breasts, and he drew a nipple into his mouth, moaning and sucking, licking and nipping. My hands whipped through his hair as my head arched back at the exquisite sensations flooding my body.

As his lips moved across my skin, over my collarbone and up my throat, he continued rolling my nipples between elegant fingers, and the ache for him between my legs intensified exponentially.

Edward nipped at my ear and then sucked the lobe into his mouth before dusting my jawline with soft kisses and finally landing on my lips.

He shifted then so that he was cradled between my thighs, his thick erection sliding through the wetness he'd so expertly coaxed forth.

Releasing my lips, he retraced his path back down my neck, laying kisses, letting his tongue sneak out to taste when he reached my collarbone again.

Every touch, every kiss, every lick was making me burn hotter for him.

Combustion was inevitable.

Edward's warm hands ran up my arched spine as he kissed my sternum. "God, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful. So soft." Another kiss over my heart. "This is your softest spot," he whispered. "Right here." He touched his lips just under the curve of my breast.

Nothing else existed at that moment but this gorgeous man and what he was doing to me. "Edward. Please," I begged, my hips lifting, searching for him.

He went to move off me, reaching toward his nightstand, but I laid my palm on the side of his face, feeling the pinpricks of his two-day-old stubble. He looked at me with confused green eyes, and I smiled softly.

"I want to feel all of you. Please, Edward. I haven't been with anyone else, and I've been on birth control for years."

He searched my eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, I want to, and I haven't been with anyone else either since we started. And I've been tested since then," he stammered. Edward pressed his lips to mine. "I want to feel all of you too," he whispered against them.

In answer, I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hips until I was able to maneuver his plump head right to my entrance. I lifted my hips and pressed my heels into his ass once we were lined up, drawing him inside.

"_Fuck_," Edward whispered harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. His hips pressed forward then, his length sliding into me until our bodies were flush.

My eyes rolled back, and I squeezed around him, making him release another harsh breath. I felt him twitch inside me, and I squeezed again in response.

Edward's face was all I could see above me as he slid out and back in again, slow and slick. The vein on his forehead became more and more prominent as he pulled and pushed, again and again, invading and retreating, giving all of himself to me. One of his arms was underneath me, his large hand cradling my head as his other glided down my side. It smoothed over my ass and then down the underside of my thigh that was still wrapped around him. His fingertips pressed into the sensitive skin there, and I moaned as his languid thrusts continued. My hands raked through his silky hair continually, sometimes pulling when everything just became too much.

There wasn't a millimeter of space between our bodies as we writhed together, grinding, groaning, grunting. Our lips stayed locked as much as possible as we moved, the need to be connected in every way overwhelming.

Coherent thought was beyond my grasp as Edward ground his pubic bone into my clit. He circled his hips repeatedly until my moans turned to all-out sobs, begging for something I couldn't articulate. His thumb pressed into my mouth, and I licked it and scraped my teeth across the pad, eliciting a deep groan of my name from him. Edward snapped his hips forward, burying himself as deep as he could go and stilling inside me, watching my face as the euphoria took over. My body seized and shuddered, my walls gripping him like a vise and releasing him only to repeat the process over and over as my orgasm unfurled from low in my belly and spread to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

After giving me a moment, Edward drove his hips forward in several more quick thrusts, spilling into me and dropping his face to my neck, his heavy breaths gusting into my hair.

I skimmed my fingertips lazily up and down his spine as we lay there, still pressed together. Edward snaked his arms underneath my back and hugged me _so_ tight. A tear leaked out of each of my eyes and slid into my hair. I didn't think he noticed. But then I sniffled, and he pulled his head back, wiping the moisture on my temples away with his fingers. "Don't cry, baby," he whispered. "I love you _so_ much. Please, don't cry."

I smiled at him, more tears dripping into my hair.

"It's just overwhelming," I whispered. "I'm okay. I promise."

Edward pressed his lips firmly to mine in an emotionally charged kiss, and all ten of my fingers weaved into the back of his hair. My legs wrapped around his, anchoring him to me. We were connected in every possible way, and it still didn't feel like it was enough.

I wanted to be _consumed_ by him.

* * *

This time, waking up in Edward's arms didn't make me tense up or freak out. I was blissfully happy.

I let my eyes drink in every detail of his face again, and I had no thoughts other than how much I loved this beautiful man as he let out little puffs of air between pouty lips.

I'd been running scared from him for so long, but he knew exactly what I needed and gave it to me freely. And I was so grateful that he kept pushing because to think that I could have lost him just about gutted me.

Staring at his lips for so long made it impossible to resist kissing him. When my lips touched his, he curled his arms tighter around me, returning my closed-mouth kiss.

"Mmm, good morning, gorgeous girl," he said in the sexiest, gravelly voice.

I wanted to pounce on him. But I had to pee, and we both had some wicked morning breath.

We fell back into bed together after getting cleaned up and wrapped ourselves around each other again. Edward lay on his back, and I was all but draped all over him, limbs tucked around him wherever possible.

"Do you have to work tonight?" he asked as his fingers trailed up and down my spine.

I was the most relaxed I'd been in probably my entire life at that moment.

I grinned at him. "Nope. When I was there last night, I switched shifts with another doctor. I'm all yours."

"Hmm. All mine, huh? I like the sound of that."

I kissed his chest and then sucked and bit gently at one of his nipples, causing him to release a low moan. "Whatever are you going to do with me?" I asked with a smirk.

Edward leaned up, growling and biting my earlobe. "I can think of about a million things I'd like to do with you, actually."

I giggled and sighed. "God, I'm so stupid."

"You're brilliant," he argued.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." I stared at his chest and traced circles there with my fingers. "I'm sorry I kept us from having this for so long."

"Hey." He waited until I looked at him before continuing. "It wasn't all you. We both made a mess of things at times. But none of that's important, okay? You're here now, and I'm here, and that's all that matters."

I nodded. "You're right." I planted a kiss on him, tasting his minty toothpaste. "You know," I said, pulling back a little, "if we're going to do this relationship thing, we should probably establish some ground rules."

His eyebrows climbed his forehead, but I continued. "So, rule number one, we don't—"

"Bella," he said, cutting me off.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and let me love you."

My smile was huge. "Oh, that's a good rule."

Edward hummed his agreement before rolling me to my back and pressing his lips to mine. "The best."

* * *

**Fuck-buddy Rule #1 - If one or both parties develop feelings, end it. Non-negotiable.**

**Rule status: Obliterated**

* * *

_In __contract law__, __**rescission**__ has been defined as the unmaking of a contract for the mutual benefit of both parties._

* * *

**Thank you all again so much! There is a possibility I will post an epilogue/futuretake for this at some point, but I can't make any promises.**

**Thanks for taking this ride with me! xoxo**


End file.
